Accidentally In Love
by chemicalria
Summary: Gray is an attractive and intelligent student whose main focus is acing his exams until one day, he finds a box of chocolate with a love letter from Lucy Heartfilia. The twist; it wasn't meant for him but his best friend Natsu! Gray helps her to get Natsu's attention, but he never considered falling in love in the process. GrayLu or GraLu. #AU
1. Wrong Person

Lucy Heartfilia sneezed through her hands. Her close friend Juvia grimaced in disgust, patting Lucy's back apologetically as she rubbed her nose clean.

"I hate allergies."

Juvia remained expressionless, that's how she's always been. "That, or maybe Natsu-san finally received your confession letter."

"Maybe. I hope so."

* * *

Gray Fullbuster turned pale staring at the box of chocolates on his hands. His best friend Natsu grinned cheekily in front of him, pointing at the letter signed with a beautiful 'L'.

One, Gray was never fond of chocolates.

Two, Gray wasn't sure if L stood for Love or a name.

Natsu assumed it was both.

"I don't want to open it," and that was true. Gray didn't want to open it because that'll have to mean he has to consider feelings. Gray never dealt with feelings well.

"Well you should! What if it was Erza or something?"

Gray cringed, shivering at the name. "Don't say that kind of stuff, that's scary."

Natsu rolled his eyes, giving a hard slap on Gray's arm, insisting that he should just open it and get it over with. Gray, already annoyed with the way Natsu was acting, ended up handing the box of chocolates to Natsu, making a deal that if he were to reject the girl, he'll give the sign of a thumbs up for Natsu to happily enjoy the chocolates, or a thumbs down if he'll have to take them back after reading the letter.

Gray took a deep breath, ripping the side of the red envelope.

His eyes traveled from left to right as he scanned the paper from the envelope, reading the contents thoroughly. Natsu greedily eyed the chocolates, smelling the box like he knew what was inside already. Natsu drooled, becoming impatient and looked like a dog wagging his tail as he went on his knees, trying to refrain himself from opening the box.

There was a small pause. Gray almost forgot to breathe after he finished the letter; Natsu stared at him, now curious on what was on the paper. The pink head placed the chocolates on the ground then stood up, reaching for the paper but Gray moved away.

"No, you can't read it."

Natsu glared, "why not!?"

"Because it's from Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh, I see." Natsu blinked. "Who's that?"

Gray facepalmed.

* * *

Lucy sighed on her chair. She was hoping that it was lunch so that she could grab a juice box to comfort herself. There was the feeling of rejection already swelling up inside her, and she knew well that Natsu Dragneel was an oblivious kind of guy; you need to tell him how you feel before he can actually consider you as something.

It was as though the Heavens have been listening to her that day because her teacher said it was lunchtime. Lucy got up on her seat, tightened the jacket wrapped around her waist and adjusted her hair tie as she bolted out of the door to avoid any of the questions her friends prepared about the chocolates and love letter for Natsu.

By the stairway, Gray was deep in his thoughts, wondering what he should do about Lucy's love letter. He knew that it wasn't meant for him, but for his best friend Natsu. Gray found it humorous that it was sent to him by mistake, not Natsu. It wasn't that hard to distinguish who is who because they contrast each other. Natsu had pink hair and Gray had blue. They were technically fire and ice. Others have thought they were gay, but they don't flow that way. They were just close, and that was it. At least that's what Gray thinks; he wasn't entirely sure about Natsu, but knowing Natsu enough, the feeling must be mutual.

Natsu was nagging him about who wrote the letter. Gray groaned, barking that he already told him whom it was from and that he should stop asking because it was getting annoying.

Gray caught a swift of blonde hair rushing past him; he had a feeling that was Lucy. Her smell was different compared to the other girls in school—there was a hint of vanilla, he knew that for sure, but the other mix, he couldn't quite describe it. He may not say it to anybody, even to Natsu, but he always thought that Lucy was cute.

"I'll be right back," said Gray as he rushed down the stairs to follow Lucy.

Natsu reached out in surprise, calling his best friend back.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?! YOU'RE NAKED-" then he heard Gray shriek downstairs.

"Damnit. I wanted you to treat me for lunch..." Natsu muttered and walked off, he'll beat Gray to death later.

* * *

Lucy and Gray stood in five feet away, facing each other. Gray had the love letter in his hand and Lucy knew what that was in his possession; she stiffened. Her face turned red in embarrassment because she knew damn well what just happened.

Gray received the chocolate and the love letter. It wasn't meant for him. The blonde tried to open her mouth to explain herself but Gray raised his hand.

"I already know it's not meant for me. I'm just here to tell you that it's pointless."

Lucy's facial expression dropped. "I-I know... It's my t-third..."

"Third confession... With Natsu?"

The girl nodded. Gray gaped at the girl in disbelief.

"Natsu just got over his previous break-up, you know Lisanna Strauss right? He's still hooked unto her."

"Yeah... I see..."

Gray frowned, walking over to Lucy and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't lose hope though. It'll just take a while for him to notice you."

"R-Really?" Her eyes were less dull now.

_I shouldn't be getting her hopes up but I feel bad_.

Deep in his thoughts on his new resolve, Gray furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. Natsu barely knows Lucy, so it's impossible for them to get into any level of romance. The only way for Natsu to notice her is if they stayed together long enough—that's how it was with Lisanna after all. They've been friends for years and feelings built over time; Lucy could be in the same position.

"I know one way," Gray thought aloud.

"W-What?"

"Be my girl."

Lucy's mouth dropped. "Are you crazy? You don't even know me!"

Gray smirked, "_you_ don't even know Natsu."

"Okay, touché. Fine, but what's in it for you?"

"For me?" He raised a brow. "To be honest, nothing. I just wanted to help you out."

She stared at him suspiciously. "Why...?"

A shrug. "Look, Natsu's really oblivious over those kind of things. If your past two confessions were in person and you told him you liked him, he'll probably take your confession as "I like you as a friend" kind of way. Your third would have worked, but you failed by giving me your chocolates and love letters—seriously, how did you even manage to get the wrong locker?"

Lucy frowned. "I could have sworn I put it in locker 113."

Gray snorted. "_I _have locker 113. Natsu has 115. He just happens to share lockers with me most of the time because he forgets his locker combination—wait. How'd _you_ know my locker combination?"

"I didn't. My friend Juvia did."

He cringed once more. Not another girl he was afraid of, but that wasn't the point anymore.

"So what? Are you up for the challenge?"

"What challenge?"

"Oh, you don't want to take my offer on being my girl to catch Natsu's attention?"

Lucy was hesitant. "I don't know, Gray... It sounds a little... fake."

"Of course it's fake. It's all going to be an act."

"Well... If you put it that way... No falling in love?"

Gray nodded confidently. "No falling in love. You'll be in Natsu's arms in no time."


	2. A Messed up Confession

Lucy was tired. She yawned and sat up from her bed, coughing and scratching her head. As she brushed her teeth, took a shower, and got ready to school, her mind was completely blank about what happened yesterday afternoon. The plan wasn't getting to her yet, but she will soon.

With bread in her mouth, Lucy ran to her couch where her bag was and headed to school but stopped by her door when she felt another person's presence in her house.

Lucy turned. "Is anybody there?"

No response. Lucy blinked and shrugged it off.

Then she heard the shower.

"What the- I swear I turned it off."

Lucy put her bag down, walking towards the bathroom to turn the showers off. The closer she got, the louder the shower got, like someone was using it. There were footsteps inside the tub, soap dropping, and heavy breathing. Lucy was no longer suspicious but within instinct, she thought there was a homeless person that walked in her house.

She ran to her kitchen to grab her broomstick then back to the bathroom, ready to hit the intruder.

Taking slow, cautious, and silent steps, Lucy grabbed unto the shower curtains without a sound, prepared to hit whoever the person was in there.

When she opened the curtains, Gray turned with both of his hands on his soapy hair, fully naked.

Lucy's eyes widened, she felt like her eyes drop to the ground. The sight of Gray naked in her shower was not what she wanted to see first thing in the morning.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER!? GET OUT!"

* * *

No matter how many times Lucy tried convincing herself that what happened this morning was a dream, it wasn't. Gray walked Lucy to school, but they hardly talked. It was hard trying to talk to the guy who had a book on his face. Gray was so focused on what was on his textbook that Lucy couldn't even lift the muscle to speak.

In class, Lucy sighed.

"Whoa, did something die in here or what?" A familiar voice came from beside her.

Lucy faced the voice, it was Levy. "Hey..."

"What's wrong? You look like a dead mouse."

Should she tell her? Lucy motioned Levy to come closer and told her the whole thing.

Levy was bewildered. "You agreed to _what_!? Lucy! I didn't think you'd stoop so low!"

The blonde cried, "I know right? So it was a bad idea after all?"

"I personally think approaching Natsu by starting a friendship sounds better. It's more natural."

Lucy sighed.

"Plus, I think if you _did_ manage to get Natsu by Gray's offer, you'll need to think of how you're going to explain yourself to him. Have you ever considered Gray falling for you?"

"Ah, that," Lucy crossed her arms on the desk. "We made a deal that there's no falling in love."

Levy sweat dropped. "That's like asking for the impossible. So, since you said yes, how are you going to work it out?"

"I really don't know," Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Gray broke into my house to take a shower."

"He did _what_?"

"Hey, in my defense, I used the passcode you gave me to get into your house," says Gray from behind the two of them.

The two girls turned to Gray wearing eyeglasses with a book in one hand. Levy slightly blushed; Gray looked good like that. She studied Gray's expression though; his eyes were completely glued to Lucy like there was no one else around. Could it be...?

"What do you mean passcode? I don't remember giving them to you."

"We exchanged phone numbers and I gave you Natsu's locker combination. You gave me yours and you said it was the same as your house."

"Oh my god! That means I _really_ didn't give them to you! Geez, who gave you the permission to!?"

"Our deal," Gray answered firmly then smirked. "By the way, I meant to ask you but I forgot... What is a Vagisil? I saw it in your shower."

Levy bursted out laughing. Lucy turned deep shades of red and pink as Gray walked out of her class. _Gray 1 Lucy 0_.

"Meet me at the rooftop during lunch. Natsu and I will be there."

* * *

Natsu stared at Gray curiously.

"What's with that ridiculous smile of yours? You look kinda creepy."

Gray closed his book and removed his glasses. "Did you finish your debate yet?"

The pink head shrugged, scratching his head and fixing the scarf wrapped around his neck. "I got lazy."

"Dammit Natsu, I worked really hard to tutor you. Don't make me regret it."

"I know, I know," Natsu inched closer. Gray stared nervously.

"What?" Gray asked, blinking, staring into his eyes.

Natsu hummed, studying Gray's surprised expression. There was something different about Gray today, Natsu doesn't know what. That's right, Gray's skin is much smoother, and his hair is puffier than usual, and his _smell_. He almost smells like...

Like a girl.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, concerned.

"Where the hell are you getting at?" Gray raised his brow. "I'm fine."

"You smell like a girl."

"Oh. I showered at Lucy's house because you were taking too long in the bathroom."

"The girl that wrote you a love letter?"

"Uh, yeah, her."

Natsu grinned, sitting back into his chair with a more relaxed expression. "Then I don't have any problem. You're with the girl you like!"

Gray almost choked at the last statement. "I don't like her."

"What?" Natsu was taken back. "You shouldn't get her hopes up like that."

_I wouldn't be getting her hopes up, you will_.

"I won't," Gray sighed. "I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so..."

"Let's go grab some lunch. I'm hungry."

Natsu's smile grew wider. "I thought you'd never ask, my man!"

* * *

"How do you know Lucy? I haven't seen you hang out with any girls but Erza and Wendy."

Gray took a bite off his musubi and flipped a page of his textbook. Natsu chugged on his drink.

"Eh. She seems like a decent person. Not somebody who wants to pounce you."

"Aren't you being too hasty about your decision though? You still have to get to know her better."

"Since when were you the sophisticated one?" Gray raised a brow. "You're the one who forgets people after they confess to you."

Natsu scratched his head, trying to remember what Gray was talking about.

"Someone confessed to me?"

"Yeah. _Twice_."

"Twice?" Natsu was so confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The door to the rooftop swung open and Lucy came out. Just like a light switch, something clicked in Natsu's head as the blonde walked to them, tightening the jacket wrapped around her waist nervously. Gray looked up and smirked, giving her a small wave. Lucy smiled genuinely and sat by Gray. Natsu's eyes were wide.

"That girl-"

"I got you milk tea, is that okay?" Gray handed Lucy's drink.

She blinked and took the juice box from Gray's hand. "Thank you."

"You-" Natsu stared with his mouth wide open. He pointed at Lucy.

Gray and Lucy looked at Natsu with false confusion.

Natsu couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"You're the girl who confessed to me!"

_Well duh_, thought Gray and Lucy together.

"Are you sure? Maybe you got the wrong girl," Gray commented.

"No, no! She's the one!"

"You sure? Was her name Lucy?"

Natsu thought hard but the fuse on his head exploded. His face turned pale but innocently answered.

"She told me she liked me... But she never once told me her name."

_Oh._ Gray glanced at the girl who clung on the railings. It was Lucy's turn to turn pale this time because Natsu was right.

Its_ Lucy's_ fault.

"You done fucked up," Gray whispered to Lucy. She could only whimper as her reply.


	3. Turn Around Pass Her Around

Natsu was dumbfounded.

He looked at Gray, "Wait, you mean to say she mistook me for you?"

Gray closed his eyes and nodded. "Yep. She thought you were Gray Fullbuster."

"What?" Natsu made an ugly face at Lucy. "You seriously thought I was Gray? We're like the complete opposite of each other."

"I-I... My friend switched your names around so I thought you were Gray b-but she corrected me," Lucy laughed nervously.

The suspicion faded. Natsu formed a smile and laughed along with her. "That explains the chocolates and love letter on Gray's locker! I see. I see. Good luck to you both!"

Lucy couldn't have been more thankful to Gray for turning the main event around or else Gray and Lucy being together would have backfired. Still, that wasn't her problem. The problem was the pang she felt on her chest when Natsu wished her good luck with Gray. Sure, it was her fault for forgetting to mention her name during her personal confession, but Natsu could have at least asked around for her name.

But then again, why would he? He doesn't know the girl.

Gray noticed the change with Lucy's aura and elbowed her ribs softly.

"Don't lose hope yet. We're only starting. It'll work out, don't worry."

"I don't know, Gray," Lucy was uneasy about this now. "I don't think it'll work."

He shook his head and slightly cupped her chin.

"Keep your head up Lucy. We just started. It takes time."

"What are you lovebirds doing on the corner?" Natsu eyed them curiously. "What only started?"

"Nothing," Gray smiled. "Say Natsu, you don't mind if Lucy came by afterschool do you?"

"'Course not!" Natsu munched off from his food. "You're welcome to come over anytime Lucy!"

Gray and Lucy let out a sigh of relief. At least Natsu was over his suspicion.

* * *

How did Lucy gotten herself into this mess again?

That's right. She failed to express her feelings to Natsu and sent her love letter to by mistake. Gray was nice enough to let her be his girl but honestly will she even get Natsu that way? Levy was right, if things did work out she'll have to explain herself to Natsu why she was with Gray to begin with and she wouldn't know where to start.

Now, one, why did she say yes?

And two, why was she standing in front of a large house?

Of course Gray and Natsu's house doesn't compare to hers. Lucy's house is almost like a castle-looking mansion to begin with thus the reason why she left and bought her own house. She hated being treated like a princess and wanted to prove her full potential without her parents' influence on people. Her parents were uneasy at first, but the determination look in Lucy's eyes blew them away and so they let her go, but she suffered for a good while. Lucy felt a little envious that the two boys could own a house like this.

"Lucy!" Natsu opened the door for her. "Hey! You came earlier than I thought!"

"Yeah..." Lucy smiled with a slight nervous laugh, stepping inside. "I finished my homework early and I didn't have anything else to do."

"Cool. Well, Gray isn't here yet, wanna come in my room and play games with me?"

Lucy's face lit up.

"Sure!"

* * *

Gray chucked his car keys into his pocket after parking his car on the side. He looked at the windows at their house and noticed the living room light was open and there were two shadows in Natsu's room. Feeling relieved, he glanced at his watch; Lucy must already be in there. Another car arrived and parked by his.

What day was it today? Gray frowned as he took off his blazer and put on his glasses. Today was Wednesday.

How could he have forgotten? Wednesday nights were always dinner with the Strauss siblings.

When he saw three familiar white heads, Gray made his way into the house and ran up the stairs. He needed to warn Lucy about this.

"Welcome back! You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gray opened the door to Natsu's room and revealed a beaten Lucy with the controller on her face. She looked like life was sucked out of her and the victorious grin from Natsu showed that he won the round. Gray tried to hold his snort in, now he knew that Lucy was not the video game type of girl.

Lisanna on the other hand was.

_Lisanna!_ Shit.

"Natsu, what day is it today?"

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other then back at Gray.

"Wednesday, why?"

The pink head was taken back by his answer. Natsu's face darkened and narrowed, his mood completely shifting from victorious to defeated. Lucy seemed confused about what was going on and Gray doesn't have time to explain what was happening.

"Lisanna and her siblings are coming over," Natsu grinned fakely, hiding his painful expression. "They always come here to eat dinner on Wednesdays."

"Oh." Was all Lucy could say.

Gray bowed apologetically, taking Lucy's hand. "I'll be taking her. She needs to prepare for dinner since she'll be joining us. You too, Natsu."

The GAME OVER sign appeared on the screen. Natsu nodded slowly, putting the controllers back to the cub where they belonged.

"See you downstairs."

* * *

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Lucy shook Gray's hand from her and sat on his bed, sulking. "You didn't tell me."

Gray sighed and sat down next to her. "Look, after their breakup, I thought these things would stop but I was wrong when I saw their car come in."

"What am I going to do now? Lisanna's going to be here any minute."

"So? I'm not kicking you out or anything," Gray raised a brow, amused. "You're _my_ girl, don't forget that."

"I didn't forget! How could I? That's the reason why i'm here to begin with!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Why did I even suggest something like this? I should be focused on my studies."

Lucy glared at him. "Don't ask that question when you're the one who suggested it first. Anyway, I can't eat dinner with you guys looking like this!"

And Lucy was right. Gray and Natsu had no problem with dressing into an appropriate dinner because this was their house. Lucy came in looking casual; short shorts and a thin spaghetti strap tank because she thought they were just going to hang out.

"Don't worry, you look better than Lisanna."

The blonde sniffed at him. "Are you adding salt to my broken heart?"

"I- no. I was trying to say you're cute..."

"What?"

Gray cleared his throat in refusal to repeat himself once more. "Anyway... Your outfit looks fine. You can wear my cardigan to cover your tank top if it bothers you so much."

Lucy was shocked. "You wear cardigans?"

His eyebrows twitched. "Not often enough from how surprised you sound. Just pick one from my closet. I'm gonna wash my face."

Lucy stood up to his closet then turned to Gray who headed to the bathroom.

"Gray?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

_Ba-dump_. Goes Gray's heart. He shrugged it off with a scoff. "What are you thanking me for? Stupid.."

* * *

Mirajane walked in with Elfman. Mirajane is the eldest Strauss; her long white hair reached all the way up to her bottoms, the ends curling up and a ponytail tied up on her forehead. Lucy didn't need to be introduced to her, she knew who Mirajane was; who wouldn't? She was known for her beauty and her daily maroon dress. Her outfit never gets old.

She seemed kind but it didn't dim Lucy's nervousness as she stood by Gray next to him.

Natsu was silently, broodily staring at the ground. He couldn't afford to meet the gaze of someone he doesn't want to see.

"Gray~ Natsu~" Mirajane beamed at them then nodded to Lucy. "Hello."

"H-Hi," Lucy bowed. "I'm-"

"Lucy," Gray wrapped his arms around her. "Lucy Heartfilia."

Mirajane raised a brow, folding her arms. "A girlfriend? I'm a little bit surprised, Gray. It's not very like you to have a girlfriend."

"Yeah... Weren't you the one who said girls were a drag and distracts you from exams and stuff?" Elfman questioned.

Lucy felt Gray's muscles tense. When she looked at him, Gray turned to look back at her and smile. She smiled back.

"I guess when you like someone, those things doesn't matter right?" Gray half-heartedly held Lucy's hand.

"Lucy, I hope you get used to his undressing habits," Mirajane giggled.

* * *

The last Strauss entered and all of a sudden, the air grew thicker for Natsu. His breath turned hitched, moving closer to Lucy and Gray. The blue head turned to his best friend then down to Lucy.

"Grab his hand."

"What?" Lucy hissed.

"Grab Natsu's hand."

Gray slightly pushed the blonde to Natsu's direction. Lucy clung to Natsu's arm for balance. Natsu raised a brow and Gray winked at him and Lucy, confusing Mirajane and Elfman who glanced at each other in confusion as well.

Lisanna stared at Lucy when she tightened her grip around Natsu. Natsu glared at Gray.

_The fuck are you doing man? She's your girl!_

Gray growled under his breath. In annoyance, Gray grabs Lucy's waist and pulls her back to his arms.

"What are you doing?" Lucy whispered.

"Look at Lisanna," Gray said, whispering to Lucy's ears, making her shiver. "She's jealous. Probably thought you were with Natsu."

Quickly turning her head, Gray was right. For a moment, she saw Lisanna glaring at her with hands on her waist but her smile came on when Lucy was back on Gray's arms. Mirajane had an idea of what was going on with the way Lucy was looking at Natsu full of worry. All because of experience.

"Is something wrong sis?" Elfman asked.

"Nothing," she beamed. "At least... nothing yet."


	4. Sparks Fly High

Dinner with the Strauss on Wednesday night was a disaster.

Why? Long story short, Lucy might have said something that got Natsu and Lisanna back together.

Now Gray has to work extra hard for Lucy's sake to get Natsu, but it's going to take twice as long as they both think it'll be. Lucy cried in frustration, messing up her hair and staring at herself in the mirror. _I was trying to say you're cute_. She remembered what Gray said.

Yeah, she's cute, but Lisanna was beautiful. Natsu had every reason to return to her besides the fact that he still had feelings for her.

That night, after dinner, Lucy hurried to leave, said that a friend told her there was an additional homework that was due tomorrow and needed to start on it as soon as possible since she didn't like staying up late. Gray, knowing that the smile Lucy wore was a fake one, followed after her and insisted to drop her off.

"Maybe we should stop this." Lucy suggested. "It's not going to work."

Gray silently drove to her place. When he reached the destination, he sat there in silence.

"We just have to work extra hard. Lucy, you can't give up too fast."

She sighed softly. "I'm not giving up. I just know this isn't right."

He shrugged at her reaction. "Just stick around me a little while longer."

"Don't pressure me."

"I'm not. I'm just saying. They're not going to last long. Lisanna got hired into this model agency; she just came back to him on a whim."

Lucy gasped. "How could you think like that? This is your best friend we're talking about! Aren't you worried he'll get hurt again?"

"I am," Gray sighed softly. "That's why I'm doing everything I can to have you beside him. That way, when Lisanna's gone, _you're_ there."

"Now you're making me sound like a rebound." Lucy was taken back.

"You're not a rebound. I think you'd be an upgrade, to be honest."

* * *

In the end, Lucy continued the 'relationship' she had with Gray. The next day, Gray said he was going to focus on his studies so they barely talked. The day after that, he asked Lucy to eat lunch with him at the rooftop, of course, she agreed.

"Gray!"

Gray grabbed his highlighter and highlighted a paragraph in his textbook before putting a bookmark over it. Lucy had a sweet smile on her face and a lunch box on her hand.

"Hey. What's up?" He adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"I made lunch," Lucy said softly. "Wanna share?"

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry."

His growling stomach told them otherwise. Gray sweatdropped and tried to smile innocently.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's eat together. I kind of made more than enough for me to eat."

Gray stared at her suspiciously. "You sure you didn't put poison in it or something?"

The girl pouted. "I wouldn't do that!" Lucy looked away afterwards. "Plus... You looked like you're studying really hard so..."

"So you made me food?"

She nodded. "I wanted to cheer you on with your studies!"

"...You know you don't have to right?"

"I know, but if I'm your girl, I should support you while it's happening right?"

Gray eyed her out with concern and seriousness. "Lucy... No falling in love, okay?"

"I know. I know."

Lucy detached the layers of the lunchbox, spreading them out in front of Gray to see the selection of food she prepared for him. The usual rice with seaweed with imitation eggs, avocados, shrimps, noodles, broccolis, fish cakes, and chicken. It's a good thing that Gray wasn't picky about his food; he picked up one of the disposable chopsticks and split it in half.

"Don't mind if I do- _Itadakimasu_."

"Lucy! Gray!"

The pretend couple halted their meal to look at the grinning pink head with his girlfriend next to him. Lisanna smiled shyly, waving hello to Lucy. Lucy couldn't help but force herself to smile and wave back, not wanting to start anything. Lucy needed to learn how to let go.

"There's a couple event going on at the courtyard! We should try it out!"

Gray raised a brow, "why do _we_ have to go? Go with Lisanna."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Aw, that's no fun! The four of us gotta go! Come on! You have Lucy!"

_Oh_. Gray made a sly smile. He had an idea.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first day of our couple event! I know, Valentines Day have passed, but our days of love never passes! Today's couple event is a guessing game. The boys will have to hide behind the board and stick their hand out and their other half will have to guess which hand is theirs! It's a test of love people!"

Lucy and Gray gaped at the huge banner with blinking light E.

Mirajane giggled through the microphone. "Well? What are you couples waiting for? Let's have the first four come up!"

Four pairs of couples go up to the stage. Natsu seemed interested.

"Okay! Ladies, please face the crowd while we mix the boys behind the board!" Mirajane instructed. The group of girls did so.

"Let's go as the next group!" Natsu suggested with excitement.

"I don't think so." Lucy began contemplating.

"That looks like fun," Gray thought. "You know Lucy, there's that old saying that if you hold your lover's hand and you feel a spark, it's them."

Mirajane grinned. "Alright ladies! Turn and grab a hand!"

"What are you trying to say?" Lucy raised a brow to Gray.

He shrugged. "Well think about it, if we go up there with Natsu and Lisanna and _you_ hold his hand and feel the spark, things might turn out differently."

"I guess. Maybe. I doubt it."

"You'll never know until you try."

Time was up, Mira spoke up. "Okay! We'll reveal who they're holding hands with in three... two... ONE!"

The crowd gasped and two pairs of couples swapped. One of the guys turned red in embarrassment and his girlfriend ran away, ashamed of herself while the other couple laughed at each other for being clumsy, saying that all hands feel the same. Mirajane gave prizes to the other two pairs that matched with their lovers and called on to the next group. The crowd was getting larger.

"Let's go!" Natsu shot his hand up and pulled Lisanna along with him. Gray grabbed Lucy by her wrist.

The four pairs this time were: Natsu and Lisanna, Gray and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel, and ...Erza and Jellal!?

Everyone gasped at the last couple.

"What?" Erza blinked. "Did we do something wrong?"

"We're just... surprised." Natsu gasped. "I mean... You guys fought for a while, are you guys back together now?"

"Obviously, Natsu. Can't you see? I can say the same for you and Lisanna."

The pink head shyly scratched his neck and laughed.

"Second group, are you ready!?"

"Osu!" said all.

"Boys, come behind the board and ladies, please face the audience~"

Lucy could feel her heart beating faster. She clutched unto her chest then turned to look at the other three girls who faced the crowd with so much confidence, Lisanna the most. Lucy felt her stomach churn; will she know which hand Gray's is? Levy rubbed her friend's back to cheer her on and Lucy smiled at her in appreciation. Erza crossed her arms.

"You know what they say, if you love your man, you know your man." Erza smiled to Lucy and Levy. They both nodded.

"Ready ladies? Turn and grab your man's hand!"

Lucy was the first one to go. The first hand she held stiffened, almost resembling an iron board, it doesn't feel like Natsu's hand. For some reason, a part of her doesn't want to grab Natsu's hand, but a bigger part of her wants to. She moves on to the next hand; the hand was sort of sweaty and hot, but it was strong. She felt safe with those hands and if she could, she'd hold on to that hand for as long as she wanted to, but it didn't feel right.

The third one was different.

Lucy reached for the third hand and like Gray explained, the spark was there. Electricity jolted right through her veins but it was a feeling that Lucy rather liked. She was electrified alright, but she felt those strong hands hold on to her in return. Lucy couldn't explain why, but she felt like this person was the one. Maybe it's Natsu, maybe it's any of them including Gray, but she didn't care. If the electricity was there, if that feeling was there, the man behind that board must be the one like Gray said. Lucy turned to the rest of the girls and smiled slightly, letting them take their turns to take the hand that was left for them.

"Alright! We'll reveal the hidden man behind the board in three... two... ONE!"

The other half of the board rose to expose the man that they were holding on to and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. Gray looked at her with the same expression.

"Just... what..."

Lisanna and Erza turned white.

Lisanna had Jellal's hand. Erza had Natsu's.

Levy had Gajeel's.

...and Lucy had Gray's.

Their hands were locked shut, it almost seemed like they knew without a doubt it was them but their eyes were wide, both not expecting Lucy to get it right. _It was the spark_, Lucy thought. _It must've been_. Mirajane watched the two of their faces flush but Gray turns to hide his face and Lucy looked down to her feet. They walked over to her to grab their price.

"Thank you guys for participating," Mirajane bowed handing the other price to Levy. "Wasn't it fun?"

"It was!" Levy rushed to her friend. "Lucy!"

Lucy turned to face Levy. "Yeah?"

"You can let go of Gray's hand now!" She winked.

"A-Aiyah!" She quickly freed herself from her intertwined fingers with Gray and dashed to the rooftop where she left her meal along with Gray's textbooks.

Gray chased after her. "H-Hey, Lucy!"

* * *

One of Lucy's friends hid by the tree, witnessing everything under the shadows.

"I swear she said she likes Natsu... Juvia will not accept this."


	5. Juvia's Failed Reprisal

Lucy started off with a bad morning; she forgot her wallet, she also forgot the jacket she usually had wrapped around her waist. Class started the moment their teacher arrived. Students rose, bowing and greeting each other before they sat back down to open one of their textbooks. Lucy sat down with a _plop_, feeling a little uncomfortable because her skirt seems to be stuck on the edge of the chair. She tugged on her skirt. Levy looked at her with brows knitted together in concern.

"What's wrong Lucy?" she asked looking at the chair. "Lucy, wait, _don't_! I think that's a needle down there-"

Lucy yelped after she reached down and touched the sharp object where the main source of her stuck shirt was. _What should I do?_

The teacher called out to her name, "Lucy, can you read the next passage please?"

Lucy stood up abruptly with the book in her hand followed by a crispy ripping sound that came from her skirt.

Levy tried her best to cover her. "L-Lucy!"

A cold breeze swept through Lucy's legs and there was a slight slit on her right uniform; her face turned white in embarrassment.

_No way_.

* * *

"Gray, the principal would like to see you in his office."

Natsu's head perked up while the rest of the students minded their own business. Their teacher called in sick today, so they have prep period in the morning unless a substitute teacher comes in. The students whined, complaining that there's no point of having a substitute teacher when they have Gray. One of the students left to ask the faculty if they could approve of Gray and the result was good.

But why did Gray have to see the principal?

As he walked, he overheard Levy yelling out, "L-Lucy!"

At that moment, Gray was about to pass Lucy's class until a loud gasp and multiple murmurs came roaming around the room. Curiosity was getting to him (influenced by Natsu), he peeked through the small window and frowned when he caught Levy trying to keep everyone from looking at Lucy, whose skirt's been ripped, revealing her undergarment.

Forget the principal. Gray hastens with removing his school polo and barged into Lucy's class, throwing it over her shoulder. Thank Heavens; his polo reached the way above Lucy's entire knee. Lucy was surprised to have Gray came to her rescue, buttoning the uniform halfway to cover her undergarment. He gave her a small smile and took her hand, dashing out of the classroom with the teacher holding the rest of the class back before they tried to follow them out for gossip.

Juvia clenched her fists on her table. Levy was starting to get suspicious of her.

* * *

"W-Where are we going?"

"To see Erza. She should have an extra skirt somewhere."

"I-I'm sorry, you didn't have to save me..."

Gray shook his head, "the whole girlfriend-boyfriend thing might be an act, but you're still my friend. I just happened to be passing by your class."

In the school club activities room, Erza was yelling at one of the students. She sighed, massaging her temples to cool herself down and sat in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. Lucy eyed Gray hesitantly; shaking her head for Erza seemed a little intimidating. Gray chuckled, giving a playful slap to Lucy's butt and made his way into the room after hearing her shriek.

"Erza do you have a-"

Erza shot a stabbing glare and slammed her fist on the table. "DAMMIT GRAY, CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING HERE?"

Trembling students looked up at the blue haired student with weakened faces and Gray suddenly felt small. He looked up at the red haired president with pleading eyes.

"M-My girlfriend needs to borrow a skirt... S-She ripped hers in class."

Erza glanced at the nervously waving Lucy from outside the door.

The stabbing glare transformed into a sincere smile. "Oh, why didn't you just say so? Come in, come in!"

* * *

During lunch, Levy insisted that she'd treat Lucy for lunch since she couldn't do anything for her during her skirt incident. Lucy couldn't say no, she was hungry, so they walked to the canteen together. Lucy felt like she lost her appetite when she saw that the main dish was spaghetti. She wore Erza's blue skirt and Gray's white polo; she's not a messy eater, but she didn't want to take any chances of staining them.

But Lucy's growling stomach wouldn't shut up. Okay, she'll eat. She'll just have to be extra cautious in that case.

Tissue check. Fork check. Chopsticks for side meals check. The cashier smiled at Lucy to say that she can pass through.

"Loke! Catch!"

Loke ran backwards and headed Lucy's way, focused on catching a ball that Juvia just threw. Juvia's eyes glistened; claiming her accomplishment after Loke hit Lucy. Her tray with the plate of spaghetti completely splattered into her face, the sauce all over Gray's white polo and some on Erza's skirt.

Loke panicked, apologizing numerous times but came to fade when a girl snorted and began to laugh. The rest of the students laughed as well.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Lucy cried to herself.

"Lucy?" It was Natsu's voice. He got out of the line to grab a couple of tissues, running to wipe her face then her clothes.

Lucy turned red in shame. The last person she wanted to be seen like this was Natsu. Natsu looked at her with eyes full of worry, but she felt like it was pity. She shook her head, saying that she was okay and that she needed to see Levy but Levy was already next to her, upset, asking people who threw the ball.

"Let's get out of here," Natsu brushed Lucy's bangs to the side. Lucy nodded.

A black cardigan was placed over her head. It smelled familiar, like Gray. Lucy felt a part of her relax as Natsu picked her up with one arm and Levy supported her with the other. As she looked up, the smell was indeed Gray; he stood in front of her; his expression dark and deep. Almost as if he could tell what Lucy was thinking and darted around the room, looking for any guilty looking culprit but the crowd was increasing by size.

"Why don't we call this a day, huh Lucy?" Gray asked with smile, extending his hand for her to take.

Lucy, not wanting to be anymore embarrassed than she already was, took Gray's hand, hiding beneath his cardigan. Natsu and Levy followed the couple behind.

Natsu stops Levy from walking any further, "Levy, can you take notes for Lucy in class? Tell your teacher she felt sick or something."

Levy stared at Natsu, intimidated at how serious Natsu looked and nodded. "Y-Yeah, sure. I will."

He smiled at her in appreciation. "Thanks."

Lisanna was running towards them on their way out of the cafeteria but Natsu was more worried about Lucy. "Natsu! Let's hang out at the rooftop! I made you some bento~"

"Sorry Lisanna," Natsu adjusted the scarf wrapped around his neck. "but I need to see how Lucy's doing. Maybe next week?" He ran to the two and yelled, "Hey Gray! Can I tag along?"

Lisanna glowered at the sight of the three of them walking together. Natsu was grinning over Gray and Gray said something that made him laugh and rubbed the back of the slowly walking blonde in between the two of them. What's so special about Lucy? She just came into their lives like she was some kind of star. The whitehead turned, scanning the crowd once more and spotted Juvia who flinched when their eyes met.

_Oh shit, oh shit_.

* * *

"Lucy? How are you feeling?"

Lucy didn't reply to Gray; she just looked out of her window, silently hoping that she could forget about the incidents that have happened today. Not only was she feeling bad that Gray had to save her twice, but Natsu had to see the whole thing too. She heard Lisanna, she heard him say no for her sake. Yeah, she wants to be with Natsu, but how fair is it that she has to steal someone else's man? It's absolutely not.

Natsu frowned, leaning forward from the back seat. "What's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy remained silent. Natsu turned to Gray. Gray sighed, stopping the car when it reached the stoplight. While waiting, he takes out his handkerchief and wiped Lucy's sauce-filled face. She flinched for a moment but slowly looked at Gray with a small smile of gratefulness.

"Hey! Since tomorrow's the weekend, why don't we show Lucy around your amusement park?" Natsu smiled, thinking of cheering her up.

"Sounds like a good idea, but my mom and I aren't in good terms right now."

"Why not? You guys fought again?"

"Sort of, she wanted me to get married remember?"

"Well that's why you can introduce Lucy!"

Gray found himself smiling as he turned on his left signal.

"That sounds like a great idea. Why don't we take her tonight? We can stay there all weekend."

Natsu clapped once. "Great! I'm getting fired up! Operation cheering-up Lucy in session!"

* * *

Ur examined the blonde girl that Gray presented as his girlfriend. She glanced at Natsu, who gave her thumbs up, showing that Lucy is a plus, then back at Gray who seemed so serious about this. A few weeks ago, they had an argument about how he didn't want to go through that entire romantic shit, and now he has a girlfriend? Something smells fishy here.

"Am I supposed to believe that she's your girlfriend?"

Gray gulped, tightening the hold he had on Lucy's hand.


	6. Know Him In The Rain

"Am I supposed to believe that she's your girlfriend?" Ur repeats once more.

Lucy was speechless. The way Gray tightened his grip with his fingers intertwined with hers made her move nervous than she already was. She felt Natsu next to her, feeling slightly better but the serious look in Gray's mothers face increases the speed of her heartbeat. Will Gray be able to lie to her? Or will their cover blow up?

"I need proof that she's your girlfriend."

"Hah?" Gray's eyes narrowed. "Am I supposed to give Lucy some girlfriend badge or my name tattooed on her arm?"

Ur frowned, crossing her arms. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay Ur!" Natsu grinned. "I know they're really together! It's a funny story really, Lucy confessed to me twice thinking that I'm Gray, but she sent him a box of chocolates and a love letter so she was able to reach out to him!"

"That doesn't sound like Gray at all."

"That's because Natsu asked me to answer one for a change."

"Okay. At least explain to me why her outfit is stained with sauce."

Gray cleared his throat before he spoke, "this is Lucy Heartfilia. She's like this because terrible things happened to her today and I would like it if you don't pressure her with your questions and just help her out."

Ur seems taken back. "Gray! I never raised you to speak to your mother that way!"

"You were the one who told me to speak to you that way," he rolled his eyes to the side.

"Ugh!" Ur walks towards Lucy and gently grabs her away from Gray. "I'm sorry you have to deal with him."

Lucy sweatdropped. "I-It's okay ma'am."

"Please," She smiled. "Call me Ur."

* * *

"Did you really confess to Natsu by mistake?" Ur asked as she took thin strands of Lucy's hair, wrapping it around the curler and holding her hand in one position.

Lucy shyly sat on Ur's bed and nodded. "My friend got their names mixed up so I thought Gray was Natsu and Natsu was Gray."

"My, you're a light headed girl," Ur chuckled. "Don't you guys wear ID's in school?"

"We only wear it during field trips and stuff."

"Ah I see~ Ne, Lucy... You're not scared of me are you?"

"I-I kind of was earlier. If only your looks could kill..."

Ur laughed and apologized, taking another stand of Lucy's hair to curl. She mentions how she and Gray have been arguing because she wanted him to get a girlfriend in which he kept refusing. The disagreement grew to a certain extent and felt like now Gray is finding someone just to shut her up.

Lucy shook her head and said it's not like that. "Gray is kind and caring," she explained. "He thinks of his friends before himself. One of the many reasons why he's always so focused on his studies is to make you proud. Really, Ur; he wants to be good to you."

"He is good to me, dear." The only reason why Ur wants Gray to be with someone soon is because she's not getting any younger. Gray's father gave Ur large amount of money to take Gray before he left and never returned. Ur never once touched that money, and she doesn't plan to.

Ur is not getting any younger and she still needed to find her daughter Ultear. She wanted somebody to be there for Gray the way she has been there for him.

"He has us," Lucy reassured. "Me, Natsu, and his other friends. Please don't let that stop you from finding your daughter. I'm sure Gray would understand."

"I like you. Marry Gray."

"Eh!? Wait, what!?"

* * *

Lucy presented three amusement park tickets that Ur gave to Gray and Natsu. Her excitement was contagious; Natsu was more fired up than he was earlier before they arrived.

"_This _is why you took so long?" Gray barked at Lucy's shadow.

Lucy and Ur stepped out of the stairway hand in hand. The ends of Lucy's hair was curled beautifully, and her eyelashes looked longer than natural- did she wear mascara? She wore a black long-sleeve with floral at the end, the V-neck exposed Lucy's cleavage and a pink short fluffy skirt over white sandals. Ur scolded Gray for not acknowledging Lucy's makeup and Gray grunted, mumbling to himself how pretty she looked although in reality, he prefers the natural Lucy better.

Lucy was pretty attractive either way.

"What did you say?" his mother raised a brow.

"Y-You look... nice," Gray mumbled to Lucy.

"Nice?" Ur shot a look of disbelief. "Is that all you're gonna say to your girlfriend?"

Well, she's cute. Gray brought his thoughts to a pause. Did he really just think that? Didn't he just think Lucy was cute?

_It must've been the spark_, he thought. Lucy noticed his troubled expression.

"It's okay, Ur!" Lucy waved. "I told you Gray doesn't suit my taste very well."

"You don't know that," Gray argued. "You look good, okay? I'm happy to be your boyfriend."

Natsu fluttered his eyes hazily. "Awwww, Gray, you're too sweet~"

"Shut up!" The boy rushed ahead to avoid Lucy from seeing his flushed face. "Let's go to the park."

Ur waved to the kids. "Don't stay out too late!"

* * *

"OH MY GOD. OHHH MY GOD. I GOTTA BUY ME ONE OF THOSE STUFFED TOYS. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKIN' BOUT RIGHT? MEET YOU AT THE ENTRACE LATER MAN! BYE!"

"Wait! How about cheering up Lucy!?"

And just like that, Natsu bolted right through the check-in post, leaving Lucy and Gray behind. The workers recognized Natsu by his hair, shaking their head with a helpless smile. Natsu waved at them from the other side.

"JUST CHEER HER UP!" He yelled and puckered up, raising his eyebrows up and down. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Gray's face turned red.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"I CAN'T GET OUT! I JUST GOT IN!" Natsu's laugh faded through the crowd.

Lucy sweatdropped. "It's okay, Gray. I really wasn't expecting anything from Natsu tonight."

"I'll set you two up somewhere," Gray convinced her. "But for now, let's enjoy ourselves."

"What are we gonna do?" Lucy blinked.

Beyond doubt, Gray takes the two tickets left from Lucy and holds her hand with a bright smile.

"I'll show you. Come~"

Lucy felt herself smile back.

* * *

The couple explored the amusement park but there were no signs of Natsu anywhere. As they walked around the park, Gray's strong hands held unto her and Lucy felt warm all over. He bought her cotton candy, which they shared, and a drink to freshen up.

"You wanna play something?" Gray asked.

Lucy shook her head. "N-No, I-I'm not good at games!"

He snorted. "How could I forget how you lost playing with Natsu on Wednesday? You're a sucker for games."

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Heh. Don't worry, I'll play for you. Tell me what you want."

"A key," was Lucy's fast reply.

Gray blinked a couple of times. Did he hear her right? "A key?"

Lucy started to play with her fingers. "Yes, a golden key."

"You have an obsession with keys?"

"I wouldn't call it an obsession!" Lucy pouted. "My mom loved to collect celestial spirit keys; I grew up loving them as well... I have- let me see... I have... Aquarius, Taurus, Sagittarius, Plue, and Leo, and Aries."

"Those golden keys look special."

"They are," Lucy said proudly. "They're zodiac signs. There's only 13 of them."

"And for you to have four already, you're amazing."

"Is that sarcasm!?"

"Nah."

Gray walked over to the red station and spotted a golden key. "Hey, Lucy?"

The blonde munched on her cotton candy, watching other people passing by. "Wha'p?" She said, her mouth full.

"You wanna have another key?"

"Sure!"

"Then close your eyes and count to thirteen."

"Why?

Gray groaned. "Just do it!"

Lucy shut her brown eyes and began counting slowly and surely. The man working at the station looked at Gray in confusion, but bowed in respect before handing him the gun.

_One. Two. Three._

"The balloons move, Gray-sama."

"That's fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to just hand you the golden prize?"

"It's okay. I want to play."

_Four. Five. Six._

The worker blushed as he looked at counting-Lucy. "Okay, ready? Go!"

Gray's eyes darted from left to right, his mind focused on the white balloon.

_Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

At first, it was easy to target the golden key inside of it until a set of other white balloons came into the picture. _There_. Gray noticed that the real one never moved to begin with.

_Eleven._

_For Lucy_.

Gray pulled the trigger and hits the white balloon on spot. After balloon popped, the golden key drops to the ground with a set of other silver keys. The worker happily hands him the price and rushes him over to Lucy's side who was almost done counting.

**Twelve.**

"Hands out Lucy!" Gray grinned victoriously.

Lucy obeyed, opening her hands to Gray as he placed the set of glittering keys on the palm of her hands.

"Thirteen." He said cooly.

At that moment, Lucy's eyes opened wide. The people around her that perceived Gray's work at the station clapped of his achievement. Lucy leaped into Gray's arms, wrapping the set of her new keys within the handkerchief (originally from Gray).

"Thank you! Oh, god, I could kiss you right now!"

Gray grimaced.

"Oh no please don't."

* * *

The rain started to pour when Lucy and Gray got out of the restroom. They searched for each other along with the wild crowd as they ran for their lives for cover. Their footsteps sang together, dashing through the puddle.

"Quick! There's a storage area there!"

"Wait, Gray! I'm wearing sandals!"

"Take them off stupid!"

Lucy and Gray dashed towards the storage room as the downpour continued within the amusement park. Families, couples, and children ran for the nearest shelter and many have evacuated into waiting rooms to shield themselves from the rain. A moment later, the fall of rain rapidly started to drench them.

When they got inside the room, Gray acted quickly, taking off his pants and shirt to dry up. Because it was done without warning, Lucy gaped, her brown eyes landing solidly on Gray's broad chest. He's seen her naked a few times because of his undressing habits, but today was different. Gray stood in front of her, mouth opening slightly with rainwater dripping from his from his hair, traveling down to his cheeks then lower.

"You honestly think I'm going to take my clothes off!?"

Gray grabbed his shirt to dab Lucy's face, "would you rather dry up that way and catch a cold? STRIP!"

Consequently, Gray was right. Her blouse was nearly soaked and getting wetter by the second as it spreads through the fabric. She smelled like the rain, and Lucy felt her body grow hot in places she didn't want it to. Lucy refused to think about it, and she refused to get sick so she stripped off her pride along with her blouse and unzipped her skirt.

Reluctantly, Gray picked up his clothes and spread them by the boxes to dry as he listened to the harshness of the rainfall coming from the rooftop. He thought about how he would ask Ur to talk to the board and ask if they could have umbrellas around the amusement park until he heard Lucy suck her breath in. At first, Gray wondered why Lucy was breathing heavily. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers for who knows how long. In that moment, there was only the two of them, and nothing else seemed to exist until a roaring clap of thunder interrupted their thoughts.

Gray flinched.

"Are you okay?" Lucy grasped Gray by his forearm.

Despite how much Gray greatly disliked being half naked with his pretend girlfriend, but he also disliked the sound of thunder playing and ogling black and white outside the storage window. He felt his lips dry and quiver and fear, trying to stay strong in front of Lucy. Then, another thunder.

Blinking numerous times, Gray thought of many pleasant things to refrain himself from being afraid. He refused to show one of his weaknesses. He didn't want Lucy to see him like this, but her eyes were so not going to let him off. Lucy noticed how Gray looked extremely frightened with his eyes wide open. Could... Could Gray possibly be...?

"Are you afraid?"

"W-What? Of what? The thunder?" Gray scoffed. "No."

Lucy must admit, she's impressed with the way that Gray braced for the strong sound of thunder that echoed within the room. Her face softened.

"I think you are."

_Boom_. Gray shivered both at the sound and the coldness crawling up his spine. He nodded to himself, surrendering his fear as he hoped that Lucy wouldn't make fun of him for this.

His hopes became reality when Lucy sat on the ground, her nervousness gone. She opened her arms wide, with a small smile beaming at Gray.

"What are you doing?"

"We could be warm if we hold each other."

"Even though we're like this?!"

"I don't see why not," Lucy admitted, a small smile tugging at her lips. "We _are_ together right?"

Gray contemplated, panicking deep inside on how slow his mind was processing. Lucy looked comfortable on the ground with her arms wide open like that. It was clear that he overestimated Lucy's kindness. Normally, his perverted side would kick in and pouncing on her for acting with such a lewd behavior, imagining his fingers twitching for Lucy's skin but he was more afraid than anything.

He walked made his way to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist and weighing the pros and cons as the girl's fingers found their way to tangle around his blue, damp hair. Lucy was so relaxed; it made Gray tense, startled at how calm she was. He felt himself grow upset because now it seems like Lucy looked easy to take advantage of. She was too nice. His heart rate gradually decreased when he found himself wrapped up and warm in Lucy's chest. The perverted thoughts were there, but he resisted the urge by pouring all of his fear into her warmth.

"My dad left me like this," Gray whispered. "In the rain. In front of Ur's door."

Gray couldn't understand why he absentmindedly stated his past to Lucy who stroked his skin with her fingers. Lucy was soft and cold, and Gray would be lying to himself if he didn't want to get closer to her. Lucy thought that holding him close like this would help him forget the booming thunder outside and the harsh rainfall screeching through the thin walls.

"Don't tell anybody, please."

"I know and I won't," Lucy cooed. "And I'm sorry about your father."

"Lucy, I don't want your pity."

Lucy squeezes the boy's head in between her cleavage. "I'm trying to be nice here."

"Yeah... I know. Just... Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Must be nice feeling me like this huh, you pervert!" she hummed cheekily.

Gray grunted in response. He certainly felt warm on the inside as sat back on the wall with his head on her breasts as pillow. Shifting his head as he found himself drifting off to sleep with the sound of the rain tapping on the windowpane. His fear of thunder slowly ceased. The picture of Gray's father in his head began to dim and Lucy's face replaces his dreams into wonderland.

* * *

Natsu stumbles inside the storage area, complaining and cursing at the rain. He takes a step deeper inside, feeling the presence of two other people.

"The fuck are you guys doin' in here!? I've been looking for you guys for ages!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! I just wanted to leave a note here at the end of the chapter to say thank you guys so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting. ^^ The reason why I was able to update this story almost everyday this past week is because of my Spring Break. I'm actually back to school now. I won't make any promises for faster updates, but I will definitely finish this story till the very end! I wanted to break this lengthy chapter apart, but what the heck right? Anyway, bye! I'll update again on the weekend (hopefully).


	7. Watch it Unwind

On the sidewalk, Juvia walked full of misery. It was not because she failed to punish Lucy for her betrayal but rather because she didn't have enough courage to ask Lucy what was going on between her and Gray. They were friends right? She gave Gray's locker number and cheered Lucy on with her crush Natsu yet she gets _this_ in return?

The rain cried for her as Juvia began to doubt. She shook her head. Lucy's not like that. There's just no way. But the way Lucy took Gray's hand despondently at the cafeteria is making Juvia's trust waver.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where the Full Busters is located?"

A man resembling Gray approached her with a smile. He looked old and handsome; Juvia assumed he must be in his late thirties or early forties. Her face grew hot; admiring his stunning smile and the scar on his face makes him look very mature. Juvia stuttered, pointing at the lit up park ahead the far hill.

"Thank you," He nodded.

"It's a far walk," Juvia stated quietly. "Would you like me to drive you there?"

The man blinked. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

If she were Lucy, she wouldn't right? Plus, she might see Gray! Juvia smiled sweetly.

"It's no problem, my house is on the next block. Please, dry yourself up before I take you to the park."

"Didn't you learn not to take strangers into your home?" The man asked curiously as she followed her down to the next street, walking with her under the same umbrella.

Juvia smiled, "it's alright. You don't seem like a bad person."

"You're a nice girl," the main commented. "You... remind me of someone I used to know."

"U...Uh... Thank you."

"I wanted her to marry my son... but... I-" Silver takes her hand. "Would you like to meet my son?"

"No please. It's alright; I'm committed to someone right now."

"That's too bad then... I was really hoping."

"Hehe. I wouldn't mind being friends with your son though; I would love to meet him one day."

"Say, girl. What is your name?"

"My name is Juvia."

"Ahh, Juvia." The name seems to have a ring to it. "I'm Silver."

"It's nice to meet you, Silver-san. Is there are reason why you're going to Full Busters?"

"I need to apologize to my son... And his mom."

Juvia frowned. Feeling like she asked such a personal question, she shook her head in apology. "I'm sorry, I hope things go well with your family."

"Yeah..." Silver smiled. "Thank you, Juvia."

* * *

Natsu's eyes narrowed, saying, "are couples really this intense now adays? Even Lisanna and I didn't go _this_ far that fast..."

Lucy's head perked up, "stop assuming things! It's not like that! We needed warm each other up!"

"Really?" Natsu tilted his head then said, "If that's the case then let me strip too!" taking off his shirt.

"WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING!? STOP THAT!" Lucy screamed from the top of her lungs.

Gray suddenly wakes up slightly sneezing then fully from Lucy's scream and the first thing he sees is Natsu in the middle of removing his pants. He sits up quickly his face immediately turning almost fifty shades of grey—I mean red. Natsu innocently told Lucy that he's taking off his clothes to share his warmth with the both of them, not necessarily minding the fact that it looked absolutely wrong.

Lucy snapped back to her usual self the moment she realized that the thunder has vanished. She pushes Gray off, screeching how perverted he was for snuggling her chest and he complained; she was the one that convinced him to share warmth- how are the tables flipping to him this time?

Lucy ran towards the boxes to put on her blouse and skirt. Natsu was watching her, and she could feel her body grow hot again. His mouth was moving but she was so embarrassed that she couldn't understand the words that came out of them. He walked closer to her, his face worried and Lucy clutched on her chest before kicking Natsu by the stomach, pushing him back to Gray.

The two boys gawked as their lips met, making choking noises as they looked at each other with eyes wide open.

Lucy's mouth dropped, covering her eyes.

"HELLO!? When are you guys going to stop kissing each other!?"

Natsu and Gray pulled away, coughing and spitting out saliva like they were both infected with disease.

"That was not a kiss!" Gray wiped his lip harshly.

"Yeah it was!" Natsu smacked him. "Our tongues clashed! Don't deny!"

"GAAAAH! YAOI!"

"It's NOT yaoi!" Natsu and Gray yelled harmoniously.

* * *

"I found her," Silver sighed, plopping down on the couch.

Ur crossed her legs, sitting across from the elder Fullbuster. "Her grave? And what, do you feel better now?"

"A little. Care to comfort me?"

"I'm sorry," Ur was expressionless. "I want to feel bad for you, but you left your son and you shouldn't have done that."

"I aware that it's not that easy to forgive considering what I've done, Ur. But I do regret leaving Gray."

"He thought you were dead."

"Well I'm here now, that shows otherwise right?"

"You'd kill him if you show yourself now."

Silver let out a frustrated breath but smiled it off. He understood why Ur was protective of Gray, and he couldn't go against how she felt because she had every reason to. Ur lost her daughter Ultear to a fire accident at the hospital that she was getting treated and Ultear's body was never found. Silver tried to help her, but Gray's passed away so he fell apart; he got back on his feet when he met fell in love with another woman.

Why was that meeting so significant?

That woman worked at a place called "Love &amp; Lucky." Her name? Layla. Now known as Layla Heartfilia. Silver and Layla began as friends; their relationship gradually shifts when they saw each other often but one day, Layla said that whatever they had couldn't go anymore further because she has a family. She had one daughter and she loved her husband dearly. Silver, knowing that Layla was a kind person, smiled it off like he usually does when things get tough and tells her that he has a son as well. They both introduced their children to each other, promising that one day, they can be together the way they couldn't be, but that promise grows cold when Layla's health diminishes over time and dies.

Silver's priority changed running away from everything, forgetting to help Ur and leaving Gray with her, and focused on his own well being by leaving his family behind. He hoped that maybe, when he's better, he'll come back around and apologize to Layla (her grave) in hopes that maybe something would happen between the two of them when they were just meant to be friends.

Ur didn't want to her anymore of it. She wanted to change the subject and focus on Gray.

"Are you still planning on an arranged marriage for Gray with that... that woman's daughter?" she asked, glancing at the clock. It's almost time for them to come home.

"Of course. Why would you even ask?"

Ur smirked. "Good luck. Cause he has a girlfriend now. She's super damn sweet, I'll tell you."

The man almost choked on his tea.

"WHAT!? I need to meet her."

"Oh no, you won't!" Ur smacked his head. "You're getting the hell out of here before Gray sees you! Out!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I said so, now get out!"

* * *

Lucy, Gray, and Natsu headed home together when the skies cleared up. Neither of them brought up the whole stripping and cuddling thing from the storage area when the stepped out of the room, mostly because they were cold and needed new clothes then sleep. Lucy's curled hair has gone back to straight from the rain and her mascara ended up leaving slightly dark circle under her eyes. Gray laughed, commenting how ghostly she looked and Lucy growls, hitting his head.

"Shut up! Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Gray screeched.

Natsu was the silent one among the three of them. Lucy and Gray glanced at the pink headed boy that kept rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb.

"Natsu? You okay?" Gray asked.

Natsu turned to him. "Gray..."

Gray stood back, getting nervous from Natsu's serious expression. "W-What?"

"...Your lips are soft."

"The fuck!?"

Lucy snickered. "Natsu kissed a boy and he liked it!"

"Actually..." Natsu wondered. "I did. I actually did."

"That wasn't even a kiss!" Gray argued. "You kicked Natsu that's why it happened!"

"That's why the _kiss_ happened!" Lucy sneered. "It's okay. You can cheat on me with Natsu."

_Because if I kiss Gray, that means I'm indirectly kissing Natsu_, Lucy thought as she had a sheepish grin on her blushing face.

"...I know what you're thinking," Gray smirked at Lucy.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." he sang, taking out the glasses from his pockets and putting it on. "Don't forget. I'm smart. I _know_ that look."

"What look!?" Natsu asks, jumping in between them.

"Don't worry about it," Gray pats his best friend. "Just know that she plays dirty."

"WHAT!?" Lucy puffs her cheek. "I do _not_!"

"Should I kiss you now then?" he smiles at Lucy.

"Kiss me!" Natsu puckers up.

"BACK OFF FLAME BREATH!" Gray picks up mud and throws it at Natsu's face.

"RUDE ASS- COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu growls under his breath and dashes after Gray.

Lucy tries to catch up to them but her outfit made it difficult to do so.

"H-Hey guys! Wait up!"


	8. Trouble

Lucy, Gray, and Natsu returned home with a bang. Ur opened the door for the kids and they bursted through the door, running after each other and crashing on anything breakable. After Ur finally halts them from running around like little kids, the three of them dropped on the couch, tired. Lucy snuggled on one of the pillows and Gray leaned back with his hands on the edges along with his head hanging on the edge; both of them looked like a wrinkled paper while Natsu on the other hand stood up; continued rubbing his lips and talked to himself about how he'll have to explain himself to Lisanna. Ur's brow rose when Natsu walked past her without a hello like he usually does.

"What's wrong with him?" Ur called for a maid to clean the mess.

"Gray and Natsu kissed," Lucy answered simply with a dull face.

"I told you it wasn't-" Gray groaned, scratching his head then sighed. "I give up."

Lucy sneezed thrice.

"Bless you. You should really change your clothes Lucy," Ur said worriedly. "I already put your pajamas in the guest room."

"Thank you," Lucy rubbed her nose, nudging Gray. "Are we staying here? She said guest room."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yes. We're staying here for the weekend."

"How about your homework!?" She hissed.

"Fuck homework." (What he meant is, procrastination at its finest)

"Goodnight Ur. Thank you for the tickets," Lucy hugged the older woman. "It was fun."

Ur watched the two couple walk up the stairs; Gray had his arms wrapped around her shoulder and Lucy was too exhausted from chasing after the two boys to have the strength move Gray. All Lucy could do was groan and mumbled how this plan has totally gone wrong.

* * *

Lucy couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't because she was scared of the big empty guest room that she stayed in, or the shadows that reflected through the lampshade. After getting changed into the pajamas that Ur lent her, she went straight to bed keeping in mind that she'll go home tomorrow. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case when she started going through cold sweats and buried herself under the covers as she started coughing persistently for almost two hours. How the hell was she going to sleep that way?

A knocking sound came from the door. "Lucy?" It was Natsu's voice.

He walked with a cup of hot chocolate and an extra set of blankets. Lucy sat up slowly and smiled slightly.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked followed with a dry cough. "Sorry; you're right next door and everything."

"I was gonna use the restroom but I heard you coughing," Natsu explained, scratching his head with a small smile. "And you sneezed so I thought you might have been cold."

Lucy smiled at him apologetically as she took the blankets and put them over herself. "Thanks... I think I got a cold."

"A really bad one at that," Natsu nodded. "Stop apologizing. I'll go out and get some medicine."

"No, no! It's fine. I just need to sleep this off," Lucy insisted. "Just go back to sleep."

"Don't be stubborn! I'll be right back!"

"No, really, Natsu, it's fin-"

But Natsu had already shut the door. The blonde sighed in defeat, laying back down. She decided to take a nap for a bit then wake up when Natsu comes back.

* * *

"Where ya heading out to?" Gray raised his brow as he caught the pink head walk down the stairs.

Natsu turned, "Lucy's sick. I was gonna go buy her medicine."

"My mom should have some in the kitchen..." Gray crossed his arms. "I'll go get it."

"I'll do it~" Natsu insisted with a grin. "You can go to sleep. I don't want you to catch a cold too."

Gray shook his head. "If anyone should prevent catching a cold, that'll be you. I'll get it."

"Are you sure? I can do it."

"Nah, I got it."

Natsu tilted his head with a frown.

He raised his hand, walking past his best friend with a wave and another hand inside the pocket of his pajama. "Yep. You go ahead and rest, I'll take care of my girlfriend."

Natsu snorted. "Gray, you changed, my man!"

"Shut it!"

"Keh! Goodnight! Tell Lucy I said to get better soon!"

"Will do."

As Gray walked down the stairs then across the living room to the kitchen, he stopped halfway. Wait, why did he insist for Natsu to go to bed? That could have been a chance for him and Lucy to get closer to each other. Damnit, Gray. He thought about walking back and calling Natsu to say he changed his mind but by the time he looked up at the stairs, Natsu was already whistling to the bathroom then back to his room. Shoot. Gray, you idiot.

At the same time, Gray didn't feel bad.

When he got into the kitchen, he opened one of the drawers to grab medicine. Gray also prepared a tray of orange juice, a cup of water, and a small sandwich for Lucy.

Something was different with Gray. His head was in the clouds whenever he hears her name. That's not how it's supposed to be. Strongly encouraging himself that the relationship they had was pretend, he gathered the strength to carry the tray and walked back to her room.

* * *

"Lucy?" Gray opened the door, walking in with the tray.

"G-Gray?" Lucy's voice was small and weak.

Gray placed the tray next to her bed and sat down beside her, feeling her forehead for her temperature.

"You idiot!" He barked. "You have a high fever!"

"Oh... I do?" Lucy said hazily with a red face. "I didn't notice..."

"Here," Gray handed her the sandwich. "Eat this then drink juice. Take the medicine after."

Lucy obediently followed and ate the sandwich quietly. Her head was empty, the darkness of the room swallowing her thoughts as she breathed in heavily then out. She could feel Gray watching her carefully; normally she would feel uncomfortable and ask if something was on her face but because she felt tired, she just focused on finish her food. It wasn't much to eat but chewing on the food felt like it took years to actually finish.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked quietly, not wanting to offend Gray.

He expected that question. "I told him to sleep and that I'll take care of you," he said honestly.

"I see..." Lucy forced a smile. "Thank you. You should go to sleep too."

Gray nodded, handing her a pill in one hand and the cup of water in the other.

"I will when I finally see you sleeping."

"That might take a while."

"That's fine with me."

And it really was fine with Gray. Lucy takes the pill and consumes the water before leaning back against the wall, refusing to lay back down because she couldn't breathe through her nose. Gray didn't mind if she stayed up for a while, talking about how Natsu wanted to go out to buy medicine and how he thinks that Natsu cares for her as a friend and that's progress. Lucy was glad but her eyes were trying to tell him that she was bothered about something else.

"What's wrong?" He stared at her avoidant gaze. "Are you still bothered about what happened that Friday?"

Lucy slowly nodded then reached for her phone. "Levy told me that I need to talk to Juvia. She thinks something's up."

Lucy blamed herself for all of those incidents if it really was Juvia that was the culprit in the dark. Juvia would never do those things to her unless (1) it deals with Gray (2) concerns her feelings for Gray (3) misunderstanding something she heard/saw between her and Gray.

It was all three; considering that Juvia was a big Gray person.

Lucy woke up from her conscience as she waited for Natsu, texting Juvia that they needed to talk. Lucy needs to tell her the truth.

"I understand but right now, you need to focus on getting better."

She lets out a dry cough and nodded, leaning on Gray's shoulders. He pulls her close to him, playing with her hair as her eyes flutters to sleep, knocking out completely after the medicine kicked in. Now Gray is frozen on his spot, wondering how he'll have to leave Lucy without waking her up.

First, he tried lifting her back down but she clung unto him like he was some kind of stuffed toy. Gray groaned to himself, moving back to the original position before he watched Lucy's angelic sleeping face.

She's pretty. Even without her makeup, she was so pretty.

Gray ended up falling asleep next to her.

* * *

Juvia has been staring at her phone screen for almost half an hour now.

_Juvia, I'm sorry we haven't spoken lately.  
Let's talk during lunch tomorrow?_

They were both at fault in this. Juvia stopped talking to her thinking that Lucy was trying to get closer to Natsu but things changed when she caught her holding hands with Gray.

"Shouldn't you guys just talk it out?" She remembered Levy tell her the day of Lucy's unfortunate events.

They'll talk it out alright. Juvia needed to know the truth.

* * *

The day of; Juvia couldn't bear to see the sight of Lucy's face when she explained what is going on.

What was that? A fake relationship with her lovely Gray to get to Natsu?

Juvia doesn't think so.

"If you care about me at all. Leave Gray," was all that came out of her mouth.

* * *

**Me:** Lucy and I are not shipping the yaoi. We repeat, we are _not_ shipping the yaoi (Or maybe we are... Secretively). Belated Happy Easter everyone.  
**_Lucy_:** It's your fault Annria! Late update!  
**Me:** I'm sorry. No excuses tbh; I caught the flu (I'm still sick actually) so yeah. I apologize. -bows- Short-ish chapter.  
**_Lucy_:** Annria doesn't own Fairy Tail and she got me sick too... Ha... HA.. HACHOO!  
**Me:** Bless you. Heh~

And Just a small shoutout to **TChacha **because I've always been looking forward to their review and I totally understood what you meant by the fun being ruined and all. I read the seventh chapter and I'm like "where's the surprise in this when it's given already?" Soooo.. Plot twist. Huhu. I have something planned ahead. I hope I won't forget. Thank you for reviewing! I really love it. Also, thank you, **XxX12KeysXxX**, **Rainbowpoptartcat**, **WelcomeToTheAnimeParade **and everyone else that left a review. I really appreciate them. \ o/ It makes me feel better. Really.


	9. From Time

If there was one thing Lucy never told Gray, it was the fact that she cared about Gray enough not to hurt him.

After explaining herself to Juvia, Juvia stared at her, overwhelmed and wore the look of disapproval and Lucy couldn't stand it. Juvia's face flushed when the fact grew unto like a slap on the face, fighting back the tears that were starting to gather up at the edge of her eyes and Lucy stepped forward to her friend tight.

Lucy should have thought about Juvia before she settled with the decision to become Gray's girl in order to get Natsu. She was so focused on that one goal that she blinded herself from other factors. Levy was right; a natural approach with Natsu is better. It wouldn't have set her friendship with Juvia in turmoil and Gray wouldn't have had to waste a breath on her.

Lying to Ur and feeding Natsu with false facts about her relationship with Gray. Lucy was starting to feel sick as guilt started to get to her. It was too late now.

Juvia clenched her fists.

"If you care about me at all. Leave Gray."

And Lucy felt like her heart shattered in a million pieces. A part of her wants to leave for Juvia.

Yet a larger part of her wants to stay.

Lucy just couldn't understand why.

There was a sad look on Lucy's face. Juvia expected an agreement on terms but Lucy released her warmth.

Lucy forced another smile.

"I can't do that...I can't let him go."

Levy was behind the building listening to the whole thing.

Juvia's eyes narrowed and her tone became harsh and bitter as she said, "you better let him go or else _I_ will tell Natsu the truth."

* * *

It's been five days since Juvia spoke to Lucy. It's been five days since Lucy spoke to Gray. Gray hated to admit it because he's been acting like he didn't notice it, but he has. Whenever he sees Lucy walking down the hall, she couldn't even look at him. She would only turn to Natsu, wave hello then leave. The blue-haired girl next to him had a cheerful smile on her face, but Lucy had a different one. It didn't look real—at least her smile didn't look real.

"Is something going on between you and Lucy?" Natsu raised a brow.

"I don't know," Gray admitted. "I really don't know."

For the rest of the school day, Gray tried not to think about it and he felt himself go back to how he used to be. He focused on his studies, reading his textbooks thoroughly instead of skimming through like he's been doing the past weeks. At first he thought he was on the right track, however he started to think about the qualities he's looking for in a girl. Did he perhaps have a preference? Not exactly. Taking Lucy for example; Gray never took the time to study her but he insisted for her to become his girl so that she could get Natsu.

Now why was he overthinking this?

Maybe he's falling in love with her legitimately.

But Gray Fullbuster was not fully aware of such a thing.

* * *

Depression didn't last long between the two of them. One day afterschool, Lucy was scrolling through her phone as she walked out of her classroom. Gray on the other hand adjusted his glasses, walking down the stairs with a book one hand and another in his pocket; Natsu was right behind him, talking about videogames. Natsu didn't mention anything about Lucy because whenever he did, there would be that pained look on Gray's face and he didn't want to see it again but Natsu and Lucy were still friends. He caught her from the corner of his eye and he waved.

"Lucy!"

The texting girl looked up and waved. "Hey Natsu!"

"Wanna come over and play videogames? I'll beat you up!"

"Uh... Sure?" Lucy sweatdropped then watched Gray continue downing on the stairs, completely ignoring her. She felt like her knees become weak; Natsu walked over to her. "Or maybe not..." she mumbled.

"It's your fault you know," Natsu said bluntly.

"I know."

"What happened?"

"Juvia happened."

Natsu crossed his arms and thought hard. "The blue-haired girl that's like over-obsessed with Gray?"

"Don't say that!" Lucy slapped him. "She's my friend."

"You're friends with a girl that's obsessed with your boyfriend. Doesn't that sound a little funky to you?"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

"Ask Gray for the truth," she said softly. There's no turning back.

"What?" Natsu was getting confused now. "Truth about what?"

"Truth about us," Lucy breathed. "About me and Gray."

"Okay...?"

"And tell him that I'm sorry." Her throat suddenly grew cold and raspy. "T-That it's better this way."

"What's better in what way?" Natsu frowned. "Did you guys break up? Hey! Lucy!"

Lucy ran the opposite direction. She couldn't meet Gray downstairs, she just couldn't. Her tears were about to fall. Whatever it was that she felt, it hurts. And just like every other good friend out there, Levy stood quietly, leaning on the wall and waiting for Lucy. The blonde stopped and Levy smiled sincerely, her arms stretching open for Lucy as she dashes for her friend's comforting hug.

"You like him," Levy stated. It wasn't a question.

Lucy tightened her grip against Levy's uniform and nodded, trembling.

* * *

"_It's better this way?_" What the hell? Gray threw his bag at the back of his car. Natsu just stared at him.

"Dude... She said she's sorry and that I needed to know the truth."

Is Lucy seriously pouring all this crap on Gray?

Just when he's about to open his mouth to speak, a knock came from outside his car window and he pushed the button down. It was Juvia.

"Tell me the truth; do you like Lucy?"

Natsu looked at her. "Who are you again?" he asked, disregarding the question she just asked.

"I'm Juvia."

"Oh, _you're_ Juvia," Natsu grinned. "I know Juvia had blue hair but—Wow, you're prettier than I thought!"

She raised a brow then glared. Was he trying to change the subject so Gray wouldn't answer?

"Nevermind," the pink head shivered. "Now you just look creepy as hell."

Gray wanted to facepalm himself harder than he usually has done.


	10. Reaching Out With Feelings

Lucy refused to get out of bed the next morning. Her eyes were red, unfortunately from crying and falling for the trap rather quickly even though Gray fairly warned her that there was no falling in love involved. With a glance of herself through the mirror, she covered her face in silent desperation and grabbed her phone and dropped back to bed. Lucy covered her whole body with a blanket. No texts from anybody. Not even Gray. Guess she kind of expected that; Natsu probably knows the truth by now too.

Levy saves the day with a text. _I'm not going to school, you want to head out somewhere? I'll come pick you up._

Lucy didn't feel like going anywhere. _It's okay; I want to stay home._

Levy replied a few seconds later, like the good friend she's always been to Lucy, she said: _I'm coming. I'm sleeping over for the weekend_.

* * *

Gray needed to talk to Lucy. The whole avoiding-each other needs to stop. Even though he thinks that way, he couldn't text or call her; it was better for him to confront her face to face and that's the kind of person he's always been. Whatever Lucy was planning, he didn't like it. The truth he told Natsu was only half of the truth; Lucy was sick and Juvia is overthinking things.

Yeah, Lucy was sick alright. _Love sick._ Gray doesn't know that it's gotten her so emotional, she was clearly bed ridden. Juvia was definitely overthinking things, but she has every reason to overthink a false-claimed relationship.

"How could Juvia be overthinking when you guys _are_ together?" Natsu curiously pointed out. "Unless you're being a two-timer which is totally uncool, man."

"I'm not a two-timer," Gray gritted his teeth. "You know me better than anyone else."

"Yeah, I know. But Lucy being sick or not, you have to talk to her. Since she's absent today, why don't you go visit her? She should be home."

"Should I?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "You really shouldn't ask me about things you're really eager to do."

Gray flinched slightly at Natsu's tone. "Are you trying to say that I want to see Lucy but just don't want to admit it?"

"Pretty much."

"Ass."

Natsu clicked his tongue. "You're welcome bud."

* * *

"What do you mean, come back another day?" Gray barked. "It's 12:06 at midnight and you want me to come back another day? This is my _third_ time coming back!" (Third time's the charm, guys).

"I'm sorry Gray, really." Levy covered the door. "Lucy's really not in the mood to talk."

And Lucy really wasn't. Lucy has been shaking her head and ignored a majority of Levy's questions concerning Gray. However, eventually, she figured it would be better to answer all of Levy's questions so that maybe she can head somewhere with the situation she's going through. Levy has always been helpful during times that way- guessing that it's all because she has a supportive yet oblivious boyfriend like Gajeel.

If it were up to Lucy to stay in bed, she'd take all week- even months sleeping to prevent herself from facing reality. From her sleeping position, she furrowed her eyebrows in disturbance; she could hear Levy talking to someone from afar. At first she wondered if it was her neighbors but she realized that it was late at night and they had just finished dinner almost two hours ago. She got out of her bed and headed towards the living room where Levy stood by the door, casted by a shadow taller than her.

"It's not the right time either, it's late. You ought to go to sleep."

Gray ran his fingers through his hair, "well shit, cause I haven't been able to sleep peacefully with things running through my head."

It was Gray. Lucy's eyes widened slightly, heading closer to get a clearer hearing of what they were talking about.

She heard Gray mention a couple of things and spoke a little louder for her to hear. "Lucy, if you want me to leave, then I'll go. I won't make it difficult for you. Just let me know."

_No, don't go_. Lucy felt her insides panic and reached out for Levy's shoulder, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Levy inquired with sincere desperation.

Lucy revealed herself through the night-light shining by the front door. "I'm sure," she said to Levy then turned to Gray.

"Let's talk in the parking lot."

* * *

"Sorry," she whispered softly as she leaned against the car door and tightened the blanket wrapped around her shoulders that kept her warm. Lucy looked up at him and sighed when Gray's eyebrows rose in confusion. "For not talking to you."

Gray studied her closely. He could feel the sorrow and guilt that Lucy felt travel throughout his entire body as her brown eyes watered slightly. Walking towards her, he lifted his hand to cup her face and caressed her cheek in comfort; Lucy shut her eyes and a tear slid down from her right cheek.

"I know that's not what you're really sorry about. What's bothering you, Lucy?"

"I never thought it would turn out to be this way." Lucy said it so softly that Gray couldn't hear her clearly.

"What was that?"

Lucy shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I can tell if something's bothering you or not. I also know what happened between you and Juvia; she talked to me one day afterschool."

Lucy shook her head abruptly as she rejected the thoughts that tried to invade her mind as she hears Juvia's name once more. She remembered how she refused to let go of Gray. She remembered how she was threatened for the plan to backfire if she weren't to do anything; that's why she's staying away from Gray as much as possible. Gray could feel that insisting for the truth was making her uncomfortable, but there was no better way than to do this, at least for him right now.

"We're friends right? You need to tell me what's wrong." He said it oh so sternly; Lucy couldn't keep herself from answering any longer.

"You wouldn't understand, Gray... You'd be a complete mess if you find out."

"Find out what? Look, if there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it."

"Even if the thing I need help with you?"

"Wait- what?" Gray looked to her in surprise. "So it _is_ me. I'm the core of the problem."

Lucy looked down to her feet. "It would take many people to get me to fall over a situation like this. You make me feel so small and threatened that I've become so intimidated with my very own feelings. Sometimes I don't even know what's going on through my head anymore. I can't even think of Natsu- honestly, I wish he were the one that came back when I was sick. I wish he was the one I woke up to next to me the next morning after that, but it wasn't. It was you. It's always been you. Now I'm _here_."

"It's good to know that you've grown a rather dislike for me," Gray noted.

"That's not what I meant!" Lucy cried. "Do you really not understand?"

"Whatever I did wrong, I'll make it up to you. It might take a while but as long as you tell me what the problem is, I'm sure we can work things-"

Lucy interrupted the boy by tiptoeing, reaching for his lips. It didn't take a challenge, because their height difference weren't that great but she pulled him down by grabbing unto his collar and brought him to her lips, crashing both nervousness and her heartfelt feelings into this chaste kiss. Gray, after being pulled down, froze in his position as his eyes stretched wide open, his lips completely melting against Lucy's, tasting her vanilla flavored mouth. She pressed her lips deeper, leaned in closer, tangling her fingers unto his dark-blue spikes even though the act was not reciprocated.

Not responding, Gray managed to slip out of the kiss and stared at her in bewilderment. He couldn't find the words to say; a bunch of gibberish words came out of his mouth.

"Do you get it now?"

"I-... uh..."

"I like you," Lucy acknowledged with her hands curled into a trembling fist. "I know, there's no falling in love allowed so now tell me—how can you help me in a situation like this?"

Lucy looked up to him with an annoyed frown while Gray had to squint and blink several times; not believing what just happened but the blonde closes the gap between their lips once more.

The kiss was fairly quicker than the first but the surprise within Gray has still yet to diminish.

He could feel his heart beating fast just as Lucy's pounding heart pressed through his chest.

_Lucy... Lucy likes me!?_


	11. Going Crazy

The long awaited response was agony especially when Gray left after the kiss. There was no exchange of words, no kiss back, and no rejection. There was nothing which left Lucy crying as the guy drove away from her. She couldn't tell Levy what happened, she couldn't go up now. As she tried to compose herself, she sat on the sidewalk clinging unto the blanket wrapped around her as the coldness almost swept her off her feet.

"Lucy? What are you doing out here? It's almost 2 o'clock in the morning."

Lucy tilted her head to the side as she turned her head to look at the direction of where the voice came from. Erza was walking towards her with a bag of snacks on her hand. Like a curious dog, the redheaded president sat down next to her, raising her hand to place it on Lucy's head and ruffling her hair a mess. The blonde looked up at her with dull, weary brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked with worried eyes. "Did something happen?"

Lucy looked at her carefully, making sure it was she then shook her head. "Gray," she spoke softly while Erza moved her hair behind her ears. "We... I don't think we'll be the same again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I kissed him."

The woman snorted. "That's it?" she caught herself and cleared her throat in apology. "I mean... What's wrong with that?"

Something about kissing Gray made Lucy's world stop. Maybe it was her fast-paced heart when she kissed him or maybe it was because she knew that Gray was too astounded to do anything back and left. Erza was not a judgmental person. Lucy sucked up all of her pride and spoke the truth. As she spoke, Erza's eyes narrowed for a bit, but in the end her scrunched eyebrows relaxed when Lucy reached the end of her story.

"I had just... self-expressed myself to death and now I feel like I've done the worst thing in the world."

"You look like the worst thing in the world as well," Erza noticed. "But remember, it's not entirely your fault. It was Gray's as well. I swear if he was still around I would've punch-"

"No, please don't." Lucy already knew what the red head was going to say and she didn't want Gray to be included in any more trouble. "He's probably confused now."

"I'll bet," Erza contemplated. "It's a good thing though. Now he knows that you're not avoiding him for any apparent reason. Where is Juvia anyway?"

"She moved to another class but Levy's been on the extra lookout for me."

"Think she's going to do anything to you?"

Lucy frowned. "I don't want to think of my friend that way... I believe she won't do that. And even if she did, I'd forgive her."

With a returned from Erza, she shook her head in doom. "You can never be too sure Lucy, so be careful. I got your back. We are friends after all."

A small comforting smile came up about from Lucy's lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Gray's head was full of Lucy at the point of no return. He was barely himself today; screeching the car as he drove, ignoring the insults that Natsu made when usually he would make a good rusty comeback that would cause them to fight, and his almost walked into class with his outdoor shoes. Natsu was eyeing him out suspiciously, more concerned about what happened a few nights ago with Lucy because Gray returned without a report- insisting that he needed a hot shower to cool his mind off things.

Gray Fullbuster never took hot showers. They've always been icy cold.

"Hey... bastard, you sure you're okay?" Natsu tilted his head as he took a closer look of Gray's face.

"Dude, keep your face away from me. I don't want another accidental kiss."

Natsu crossed his arms. "Kiss? Did you and Lucy kiss?"

Even though it was just a guess, Gray's flinch caused Natsu to look alert because he seemed to have nailed it when his best friend slammed his lockers shot and turned to avoid his gaze.

"That's none of your business." Lucy's lips...wasn't all that bad.

NO. NO. No. Gray shook his head violently to force himself not to think about it. There's no way he's going to let that thought interfere with his education.

"Gray-sama!"

Natsu glared at the blue-haired girl that bounced into Gray's arms. "Juvia, Gray has a girlfriend. Get off him."

Juvia aired him out. "Gray-sama~ Let's walk to class together."

"Sure," Gray put his eyeglasses on. "However, I'd appreciate it if you get off me and you walk beside Natsu."

"But Juvia wants to be next to you."

Natsu rolled his eyes and grabbed Juvia's arm. "It's okay Juvia! He's still walking with us so technically he _is_ next to you" the pink headed with a mocked grin as Juvia's eyes narrowed.

* * *

The test results were up on the board and students ran towards it to see if their names were listed somewhere near towards the left. Natsu's excitement got him dragging Juvia within the crowd, looking for their names as well as their heads disappear from the number of students surrounding the exam board. Gray sighed, planning to look at the result later on because he knew fully well where his name would be until he saw a particular blonde gazing outside the window.

Levy approached her. "Lucy, did you see your grade?"

Gray watched Lucy nod slowly, not giving much of a care. Levy patted her, "you need to get yourself together. Don't slack off, we're almost done."

"I know," Lucy looked at the sky then smiled at Levy. "I feel like a let down, I'm sorry. I'll cheer up."

"That's the spirit!" Levy clapped her hands together in relief that Lucy is trying her best to be herself. "Now let's go find yourself a tutor."

Tutor? The two girls disappeared eventually. Gray walked towards the board and searched for her name. When he saw her name from the corner of his eye, he slightly gasped to himself. Heartfilia, whom he always potted somewhere on the top ten was somewhere below the twenties and it was greatly.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia found her way back to him after sneaking out from Natsu's grasp. "I'm in the top ten."

"Oh, really?" Gray started to walk to class. "That's great."

"W-Would you like to go eat out for a celebration dinner? Hey! W-Where are you going? Wait for me Gray-sama!"

* * *

It's been three weeks since the results of the exam came in and Lucy's falling behind in class with her feelings interfering.

Lucy feared Juvia even though she loved her so, but the constant threat to choose between her and Gray was driving her to the edge of a cliff. Summer is on its way but the monthly rent is almost due, her landlord was kind enough, insisting to take her time with payment but she didn't want to take that for granted. So for the past three weeks, she's been working at the café that Gajeel sings at and Levy grinned and approved, saying that Mira would love to have an extra helper.

Lucy decided to go home first and take a nap. Work wouldn't start in another 2 hours and there was no homework since they just finished an exam. Unfortunately, the moment she stepped out of the room the rain pours and students ran back, asking for umbrellas. Lucy had none and shivered at the coldness. How sad it is for her to have decided to leave her jacket behind and lend the umbrella to one of her classmates who refused to walk into the hot sunlight. Why is it raining now?

Gray walked up to her, "Need a ride? I can drop you off."

Lucy tried her best to give a genuine smile. "No thank you, it's fine. I'll wait until the rain stops."

"The weather forecast said it'll rain all night," Gray sighed and took her hand, grabbing his umbrella from the drop-off box. "I'll take you home. We haven't spoken for weeks, and it kills."

The two walked towards Gray's parked car in awkward silence. Lucy watched her steps listens to the noise her footsteps created as she stepped unto the puddle. Gray didn't release her hand and it made Lucy more nervous and afraid of what they were to talk about. He stopped on the passenger's side; opened the door for her then walked to his side to start the car.

It was awfully quiet. Lucy wanted to get out of the car and as soon as she grabbed the handle, Gray grabs her gently by her arm.

"You can't expect me to know how to act after that kiss."

Lucy covered her ears and cringed. "You don't have to remind me. I deeply regretted it."

"Does that mean you kissed me on a whim?"

"No!" Lucy panicked. "I did and said everything on purpose. I really like you."

Gray turned on the engine. "You can't expect me to return those feelings right away. You know that in our relationship-"

"-we're not supposed to fall in love. I know..."

Gray pressed on the gas and headed out to the road. "Lucy, I'm not rejecting you. It's just, everything is happening too fast."

"When is the appropriate time for me to confess?"

She had a point there. Even if Lucy were to pick another day to confess, it would still have been awkward for Gray.

"Okay, forget it; the damage has been done... But I would like to fix that."

"Damage? What damage? Fix wh-"

Once the car reached the red light, Gray reaches over Lucy's side without another word, crashing his cold lips to her warm ones.


	12. Set Fire to the Rain

The next night, it stilled rained. But to Lucy, it was nothing. After school Lucy went home, back to work, and home again while in an unexplainable state of euphoria. It was probably the kiss. Lucy took a bath and thought about Gray kissing her. Perhaps now was not the time for them to legitimately date since they started on a different term, but things can work out in the end. She believed in second chances.

When she got on bed, she looked at her phone and found three new messages from Gray.

_I forgot to add; are you looking for a tutor?__  
__I tutor Natsu and it's a living hell.__  
__I'm sure things would be more fun with you around!_

The blonde chuckled. _What's in it for me?_ She replied.

_Let's see. You get to spend more time with _me_; not Natsu. ME! Now, that's not an opportunity you should pass. Gray Fullbuster doesn't tutor just anybody._

Lucy rolled her eyes. _Aren't you a little bit cocky tonight? Alright, Mr. Fullbuster. I'll tag along_.

_Heh. I knew you wouldn't turn it down. Goodnight, study session is on Saturdays. You should come early so you can help me cook._

_You cook?_

_Tsk. You like me but you don't even know _I _cook? I'm disappointed Lucy._

_Whatever! :p Goodnight, Gray. Put some clothes on!_

_How the hell do you know that I'm not wearing anything!? Geez... I'm hanging out with a couple of my friends, so sweet dreams, Lucy. _

And with a smile on her face, Lucy tucked herself into bed then slept through the night.

* * *

Lucy dreamt of her mom engulfed in flames.

_Lucy!_ Her mom called out to her. _Lucy where are you?_

"Mama?" Lucy cried and reached out for her mother. "Mama, I'm here!"

Layla's eyes widened when her daughter tried running towards the fire in which she was surrounded by. "NO! Don't come here, Lucy, the fire will get you. Run. Run away!"

"No!" Lucy stepped on the flames. She felt the fire scrape through her skin and she flinched at the melting pain; her mom must be feeling worse. Lucy had to get her out quick. "Mama! Grab my hand!"

"Lucy!" Gray's voice came about. "Lucy, breathe! LUCY!"

"Mama! Don't let go of my hand! I-I'll get both of us out of here. G-Gray will help us!"

"I'm sorry honey, I can't come with you," Layla frantically pushed her daughter away from the fire. "Please! Get yourself to safety!"

The flames grew. Layla was nowhere to be seen. Lucy screamed as another hand grabbed her from behind, her mother fading in the background.

"MAMA!"

"Hang in there, Lucy. We're almost out! Please wake up!"

* * *

Lucy's eyes shot open, coughing ghastly as she sat up with the help of Gray. Gray wore his white coat but they had gone dark and dusty from the fire.

Wait. Fire?!

Lucy grabbed Gray's collar in fear. "G-Gray? Where's my mom! What are you doing here? Did you see my mom!?"

Gray took his coat off, placed it over Lucy's head and shook her, "Lucy! Snap out of it! You were sleeping until your house was set on fire!"

"O-On fire? I-I didn't leave anything on, I don't understand why my house is on f-fire..."

"I don't know why either; I was on the way home then I saw the fire. The fire is really bad Lucy, but thank God it hasn't reached you fully. It's okay, it's raining hard, firefighters are on their way and Erza and Natsu are waiting for you downstairs. Levy is on her way!"

Gray carried Lucy on his back to keep her from walking on the fiery ground and to keep her from getting burned even further. Lucy looked back at the house she lived in and felt her heart tear down; it wasn't a big house, but it was the first house that she found on her own after running away from her dad. She's been on her own ever since, and she was proud of it. What will her landlord say now?

"Lucy? Are you still with me?"

Lucy coughed and gave a nod. "T-Thanks Gray..."

"Ripped skirt, thrown spaghetti, being threatened, house on fire? This sounds stupid but Lucy, you're putting yourself in danger."

"I'm sorry..." Lucy coughed harder. "G-Gray... I can't... breathe..."

"Lucy! Please hang in there!"

Persistent coughs followed Lucy.

"We're almost out! Lucy, I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise! Even if it costs my life!"

* * *

Levy's house was a couple of blocks away from Lucy's but that didn't stop her from coming to see her friend. Gajeel ran beside her, both worried about Lucy's condition. A familiar shadow passed Gajeel, but there's no tricking his sense of smell. He stopped his fast-paced tracks and turned.

"Juvia...?"

_Drip drop..._

Levy stopped, glancing at her boyfriend. "Gajeel? What's wrong?"

Gajeel shook his head. "Nothing. It must've been my imagination," he grabs her hand firmly. "Let's go babe."


	13. Ice Breaker

Lucy woke up on the hospital bed with multiple gauzes wrapped around her body. Erza and Natsu sat on one of the couches, asleep and Gajeel slept on Levy's lap as she read in another couch. She looked at her surroundings then began to tremble as she breathed in what seemed like the scent of burning fire. Lucy grabbed on her throat and squeezed it to keep herself from coughing but it was no use. She let out a choking cough, waking the sleeping Gray next to her.

Gray quickly reached for water and aided her through drinking the liquid. When Lucy calmed down, he motioned her to rest easy.

Lucy spoke with labored breathing, "t-thank you."

"You said that already. Don't mention it. The doctors said you need to stay back for a couple of days, you have some pretty nasty looking second-degree burns."

"It could've been worse if you didn't save me," she whispered. "I'm truly grateful."

"Friends gotta protect their friends."

Lucy was saddened for a moment but she smiled. "Yes. Friends."

"And as friends, tutoring will still be continued. When Natsu wakes up, he's heading back home to take a couple of textbooks so we can study here in the hospital."

"I don't have anything anymore..." Lucy clenched unto the blanket.

Gray raised a brow, crossing his arms. "What are you talking about? Yeah you do."

Lucy blinked, completely unaware of what he's saying. "I do?"

"Yeah. You have me." Gray felt his cheeks heat up and cleared his throat. "And Erza, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel. You have us, your friends."

Tears streamed down from Lucy's eyes. "Gray... You're right... I'm such a crybaby. I'm sorry."

He holds Lucy's hand in comfort. "Don't be sorry, and don't cry. Go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Levy draws from reading her book and smiled reassuringly. "Gajeel and I will be right here too, Lucy-chan," she patted her boyfriend's head.

With a nod, Lucy silently wept to herself until she became exhausted. Gray smiled helplessly, moving the bangs covering her face and covering her with a blanket. Erza and Natsu peeked with one eye then exchanged snickers at each other before they resumed back to their nap. They refused to leave Lucy, not now when she's in a slightly critical condition. Who knows what else could happen to her if she was left alone?

* * *

The next morning, Natsu and Erza left the hospital to get some snacks for everybody. Lucy wasn't going to get out of the hospital for another week so they thought it was best if they left to get a few things so they can stay over and watch over her. At first, Lucy insisted that it was alright for her to be alone; the doctors and nurses would be coming back and forth to check on her and tend to her burns anyway but they refused and the majority decided to stay. Gajeel and Levy had work but they said they'd return right after they pack some clothes as well.

Gray stayed. Natsu will be bringing his things back in exchange for tutoring.

A nurse came into the room. "You have a visitor, Ms. Heartfilia."

The two looked at each other, shaking their shoulders. Lucy nodded. "Let them in."

The man stepped in a revealed himself from the shadows. As his appearance came clearer, Lucy's eyes narrowed and clenched her fists. Gray looked at her, then back to the man as he stood up and gave a slight bow.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy gritted her teeth.

"I came to see how my daughter is doing. Why, is that bad?"

"You've never done that before, so why should you do it now?"

"Don't be foolish, Lucy. My daughter got caught in a fire, what kind of father would I be if I didn't come to see you?"

"Nowhere near a father," Lucy replied bitterly. "I don't need to explain what kind of father I think you are. You know very well where you stand."

The conversation between the father and daughter was leading to nowhere. Lucy's father turned to Gray. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Gray turned red, meeting Lucy's gaze then to her dad. "N-No, I'm just a friend."

Jude raised his brow from Gray's reaction. "A good friend, I presume. Can we talk outside?"

* * *

"You- what?" Gray blinked a couple of times. "You paid for our medical bills? Mr. Heartfilia, there's no need for that. I could cover for Lucy and me."

"I expected an answer like that," Jude smiled slightly. "But please, let me do this for my daughter. You see we're not in good conditions. I want to make it up to her by taking her home and keeping her safe."

Gray crossed his arms against his chest. "Taking her home doesn't seem to be a good idea, not with the way she reacted when you came in. She might run away again and get herself into danger and none of us will be there for her. Sir...I don't want to pry...but what happened between the two of you?"

"It's simple. Lucy's mother passed away and I cared less about Lucy afterwards. I was too wrapped up in work and so she ran away... I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"My step-mom used to tell me that my dad's lover passed away and left me because of her, so I can understand why Lucy's a little distant from you. But I wouldn't say she hates you."

Jude's eyes widened. "You... don't think she hates me?"

"No. Hell, I don't hate my dad who left me. I'd like it if he came back and apologize. Losing your wife is one thing to be sad over, but living unhappily with your daughter and drowning yourself with work is another. So many people forget that there are other things that are more important than dwelling in the past. We need to move forward and stay strong...sir."

Jude was silent. Silent by embarrassment but he didn't show that he was. He was in fact, surprised, that the boy in front of him was far wiser than he was even though he's much older. His eyes were wide, his mouth was slightly open, and then he let out a small chuckle. "For me to hear those things coming out of your mouth, I'm ashamed of myself. What's your name, boy?"

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"Fullbuster?" Jude tilted his head and thought hard. "Your step-mom must be Ur...right?"

"Yes..." Gray stared at him hesitantly. "Why?"

"Mmm," Jude shook his head and flashed a small smile. "It's nothing, boy. Call me Jude."

"Okay Mr. Heart-... Jude."

"Thank you, Gray. Take care of my daughter for me will you?" Jude turned his back on Gray and began to walk away. "I will do everything I can to protect my daughter from afar."

Gray smiled proudly. "I will protect your daughter for as long as I live, Jude. Rest assured."

* * *

"Hey..." Gray opened the door and waved.

Lucy sat up grimly. "Where did he go?"

"He left," Gray sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that he's gone."

"Luce, you shouldn't talk about your dad that way."

Lucy looked away. "What would you know, Gray? You don't know anything about me, not a lot."

Gray sighed softly, cupping her chin to face him. "I don't know much about you, but I'm trying to change that. That's why I will get to the bottom of who burned your house and how."

"There's no point," Lucy graveled. "Even if you find out who and how, it doesn't change the fact that I have no place to live in now."

"Yes you do," Gray blinked. "With Me and Natsu, or Erza, or Levy and Gajeel. We won't leave you. Don't worry about that stuff, focus on healing."

"I suppose... Thank you."

"Of course. What are friends for?"

Lucy looked down with a warm smile, remembering Gray's answer earlier to her dad. "So... we're just good friends huh?"

And then there was silence.

"Well... I-...Not just a good friend..." Gray scratched his temple shyly to hide his embarrassment. "You're... um... You're special."

"I am?"

The boy nodded slowly and removed the cross-necklace wrapped around his neck. Lucy stared at him blankly, watching him lean over and put the necklace around her neck. When he locks the necklace, Lucy touched the pendant; it was slightly heavy than the normal necklaces she wear during special occasions but the smile on Gray's face made her care less about the weight wrapped around herself. "What's this for?"

"It's... I'm giving it to you. So you're reminded of how special you are to me."

"Pfft. What if you got this from a thrift store?"

"Oi, oi... Some things from thrift stores have sentimental value you know." Gray sat back down on his seat. "But no, I got this when I was young. I'm giving it to you... to say I'm yours."

"You're... mine?" Lucy says. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"Yes and no." Gray crosses his legs. "I won't ask you out... not yet, but be patient, I'll get there. That necklace just proves that I'm yours. No one else's."

Lucy found herself giggling. "You make me sound clingy and possessive."

"I-I, no!" Gray grew panicked. "T-That's not what I meant. I wanted to relieve you from thinking that I'm friend-zoning you!"

"I know," Lucy beamed, touching the pendant once more. "Thank you."

Gray looked away. "J-Just go to sleep. ANatsu and Erza will be arriving soon."

With another giggle, Lucy closed her eyes and nodded slowly as she goes back down to rest. "You too then, Gray."

Her father must be a sensitive topic to bring up. Before Gray took his nap, he decided that he'd talk to Lucy about her family problems later. As for now, her recovery was his top priority and finding out who did this to her. Although Lucy said it's pointless, Gray couldn't help but think that something bad is going on. He closed his eyes and an image of Juvia standing in front of Lucy's bed and suffocating her appeared on his mind. His eyes opened that instant and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." He muttered to himself, glancing at the sleeping Lucy.

A nurse came back in to check Lucy's blood pressure but blushed furiously.

"S-Sir please put some clothes on..."

Gray looked down on himself then jumped, shrieking. "_Gah!_"

* * *

"Gajeel, what's wrong? You've been out of it since yesterday," Levy asked with an empty tray in her hand.

The performer sighed, removing his white hat and putting his guitar on the side. "Sorry babe. I'm just worried about bunnygirl."

"Lucy? She's with Gray; he's watching over her."

"That's not what I meant. Last night, on our way to her house I felt Juvia. She was there during the incident. I think she did something."

Levy frowned. "If Lucy finds out she'd be devastated."

"I know, that's why I'm worried about her. If she finds out that Juvia's behind all of this, she'd be heartbroken. She loves the girl just as much as she loves Gray."

"We need to talk to Juvia and tell Gray about it."

Gajeel nodded. "I was thinking you go ahead to the hospital and tell Gray. I'm going straight to Juvia's. We've been friends since we were children. If it wasn't for her taking me to school, I wouldn't have met you, the most wonderful person in the world. Gihi."

"Who's the most wonderful person in the world?" Levy pretended that she didn't hear the last phrase but failed when she giggled quietly.

"Forget it! I ain't saying anything no more!" Embarrassed, Gajeel stood up from his seat and began walking away from his girlfriend.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy started to laugh in front of the customers. "I'm sorry! I was kidding, come back~!"

* * *

"I was thinking of moving to your house so Lucy can live with Gray," Natsu grinned cheekily.

He ended up receiving a punch from Erza. "If she lives with you, I'm selling my house and moving in with you and Gray so Lucy would feel comfortable living with you two."

"Seriously? What are you gonna do with all the money? How about Jellal?"

"So many questions Natsu," Erza waved. "I'm giving the money to Lucy so she can buy things, and I already talked to Jellal about it; he's said it's okay."

"Wow, your boyfriend is so mature..."

"Indeed. Got everything ready?"

Natsu gave a thumb up, wearing a huge backpack with a sleeping bag and three duffels. "Yep. By the way, Lisanna wants to break up with me."

"Again?" This was the fourth time. Even before Lucy had a crush on Natsu, Lisanna and Natsu's relationship was already falling apart.

But this time, Natsu wasn't affected emotionally. Instead, he shrugged, "if she wants to, I can't do anything about it."

"It's... weird, to hear that from you."

"It is?" Natsu blinked. "Mmm... Well I figured she'd leave me eventually. So who cares? I want to be with you, Lucy, and Gray!"

"...Do you know what you're saying Natsu?" Erza felt his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Uh, yeah?" He slapped her hands away. "What are you trying to say!?"

"Nothing, nevermind. Let's just go," Erza paused. "Wait so the breakup hasn't happened yet?"

"I told her sure." Natsu replied dully. "We're probably not together anymore. I dunno. Meh."

Erza was dumbfounded. She held the urge to facepalm herself hard as she grabbed Natsu's hand. The boy seemed to need more guidance in relationship than she thought.

* * *

Juvia threw a knife on the wall. The knife aimed for the picture she had with Lucy and landed on Lucy's forehead.

"Love rival... How dare she survive!?" She screamed. "No! Juvia won't accept this! No! No! No!"

* * *

_**Me**_**:** I actually titled the previous chapter referencing Adele's "Set Fire to the Rain" Haha! I actually laughed when I finished the chapter because that song came up and I was like... "what the fak? what a coincidence."

I ALSO HAVE A REQUEST. Guys. I **don't** want to punish Juvia. In fact, knowing Lucy's personality, she'd try to save her even though all of those stuff happened because they're friends. Yenno? SO. I want to pair hair up with someone. **Two** options; either Natsu, or Lyon. Vote vote vote!? (But Juvia will only be a side story. The main focus is our beloved Gray and Lucy after all.)

Besides that, thank you guys for leaving reviews! And to the new followers and subscribers. This story is literally my getaway car. I'm going crazy since my finals are coming up and I just finished registering for classes for my fall semester. Why does college have to be so... expensive? See you guys in the next chapter.

_TChacha_: Oh yes. We'll definitely make everyone kick Juvia's ass. Gihi.  
_tinygrande_: YES. YESYESYES. I set fiiiiire to the raaaain, watch it burn as (Juvia) (kicks) (Lucy's) face. –dead- Thank you for your review and I'd love to clarify your confusion! In your term, yes, Gray and Lucy's relationship stands in the more-than-friends-less-than-lovers at the moment. I'm building on that. Lucy's dad did grow a liking to Gray...or did he?  
_Rainbowpoptartcat_: OMG YOU NAILED IT. I love you! xD


	14. Premonition

"Yes, I did it." Juvia admitted without hesitation. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Plenty," Gajeel said harshly. "How could you do that to Lucy? She's our friend."

"She's not a friend," Juvia stated blankly. "If Lucy cared about me as a friend, she would have left Gray-sama for me."

Gajeel was disappointed. "So it really _is_ about Gray? I can't believe you would try to kill her for that reason!"

"I didn't _try, _I attempted it and I'll make sure I won't fail the next time. Why did you come here?" Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to threaten me? You do not know what love is."

"I know damn well what love is," Gajeel gritted his teeth. "And I know that the love you know is not even love. It's obsession and it's gone too far."

"Is this how you repay a friend?" Juvia glared deathly. "From picking you up in the streets and giving you a home?"

"Ah?" Gajeel glared back. "You're going to use that against me? Don't start that crap."

Even if Juvia was right, Gajeel knew that the girl in front of him was not the Juvia he once knew. What else can he do now?

"Get out of my house," Juvia pointed to her door. "I don't want to hear anything more from you."

"What? Now my words can't even _reach_ you? Juvia there are many guys out there. It doesn't have to be Gray."

"There is no one else for me but Gray-sama."

Gajeel tried to be patient. "Guess there's really no guiding you into the light huh?"

"Gray-sama is my light but Lucy took that from me. He outshines anybody."

"That's funny, 'cause that's what you said when you first met Lucy."

"Excuse me?"

"You said Lucy lit up your world and Gray stopped the rain in your heart. That's what friends are for. To make you become a better person." He shrugged then stood up, giving Juvia a serious look. "Anyway, you're excused. But I'm warning you, Juvia. If you ever lay a hand on Lucy... _I'll_ be the one to hurt you. _I'll_ be the one to make sure that you suffer in a prison cell without being able to atone for your sins. What hurts Lucy, hurts Levy, which hurts me. Remember that."

When the man left the house, Juvia trembled with pure anger and threw her jewelry box in the mirror, destroying her reflection into millions of pieces. The Juvia Lucy once loved was gone, but she has yet to realize that herself.

"After everything I did for the people I care about..." Juvia cried, remembering how supportive she was with Lucy's crush. "Why did Lucy have to betray me?"

* * *

A week passed. Lucy tolerated study sessions with Natsu and Gray in the hospital and the rest of the gang often visited her after work and school. Erza had student council obligations and Gajeel and Levy worked night shift so they came over at night. Today was the day that Lucy was released from the hospital and Gray came to pick her up in the afternoon. Everyone else were busy doing their daily chores.

"The doctors said you're good to go," he smiled grabbing her things and her medical papers. "I'll just sign this and we'll head home."

Lucy nodded, "okay. I'm just gonna use the bathroom."

After using the restroom, Lucy looked out of the window feeling empty. Even though she's been distracted with keeping up with her studies or the numerous visits from her friends, she couldn't help but worry about Juvia and much less of herself. She was thankful that Gray and Natsu opened their homes and Erza sold her house to help her recover from losing her home, but she can't believe that life is good if her friend Juvia was suffering on her own.

Gray says otherwise. Juvia had made Lucy suffer enough and it was time to find her own happiness. Dating came out as a joke when Gray greatly emphasized their more-than-friends-less-than-lovers relationship and Lucy decided to put it at the back of her head. She held unto the pendant that rested on her chest and gave a small smile; maybe it was time to start over.

Gray walked back in with a wheelchair. "Doctors orders. I need to wheel you 'til you reach the outside of the hospital."

Lucy made an eerie look. "I'm not crippled you know..."

"If it was up to me, I'd let you walk. Sadly, it's not. Bare with it 'till we get home."

Lucy gave up. There was nothing else for Gray to carry or do but pushing the chair so she sits down on the chair, letting herself be vulnerable once more. The nurses that took care of her waved goodbye and bid her well, thanking them and bowing as the elevator doors came to close.

At the exit, Natsu was waiting for them inside the car (referencing Edolas' Natsu), asleep. A couple of people walked around the car, studying the pink head drooling all over the steering wheel. Gray cringed, grimacing as he ran towards the driver's seat, opening it and shaking the other boy harshly.

"Natsu! Wake the fuck up, you're drooling all over the wheel!" Gray punched the sleeping boy. "I'm driving too, I don't want to touch your damn saliva- _ewww_!" Natsu's drool slips through one of his fingers.

Natsu woke up in a daze then head butts Gray.

"OW!" Gray rubbed his head. "What was that for!?"

"You were too close to me," Natsu shivered. "I thought you were gonna do something."

"I was trying to wake you up stupid!"

"Really? Woops!" The pink head laughed at himself. "Dude where's Lucy?"

"Um," Lucy said lamely. "Ya'll kinda forgot me..."

Gray ran to her. "Sorry, sorry! I'll help you up-" but then pauses halfway.

Lucy tilted her head and blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Lucy..." Gray looked concerned. "Did you gain weight?"

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead and smacks him.

"YOU DON'T POINT OUT THOSE KIND OF STUFF TO A GIRL!"

Natsu cackled in the car. "Oi, stupid! Let's go home, I gotta piss!"

**0000000000000000**

"This is your room. That room next to yours is Erza's."

"I'm really sorry I had to barge into your house like this."

Gray sighed. "You really need to stop apologizing, especially since it's not all your fault. I kinda took part of it too you know."

"Guess that's what we get for trying to play with love," Lucy laughed softly.

"LUCY~!" Natsu ran down the hall with a journal on his hand. "GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?"

"Hm? What?" Lucy was so curious at the excitement Natsu was expressing that she didn't notice the jolt of panic written all over Gray's face next to her.

Natsu eagerly opens the journal, flips to the most recent page and clears his throat, beginning to read. "_I've taken quite an interest in Lucy. She's pretty, smart, and cu-_"

Gray grabs the vase and throws it on Natsu's head. "OKAAAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Gibberish words came out of Natsu's muffled mouth as Gray drags his whole body across the floor with the journal on his other hand. Natsu whimpers, reaching out to Lucy for help. She felt bad; playfully reaching out to Natsu when she knows she shouldn't mess with them.

"S'hi yew letur Lushy..." Natsu bawled.

**0000000000000000**

Natsu glanced at Gray as he was still getting dragged on the carpeted floor.

"When are you going to tell her?"

Gray looked down on him."Tell her what?"

"That you _rrrrreally_ like her."

"_Don't roll your tongue like that!_ And why are you emphasizing the really part!?" Gray closed his eyes and turned serious. "I'll tell her when she's finally safe. If we become official and Juvia finds out, she'll be in more danger than she already is. I'm going to trouble her more if I tell her."

"But Lucy has us. We can protect her yenno. You shouldn't let her get in between you and Lucy."

"I know, but Levy talked to me."

Natsu raised his brow. "Why, what'd she say?"

"She told me that Gajeel thinks Juvia is behind all of this. Even burning her house."

"What?" Natsu's eyes widened in anger, slamming the table. "Juvia did _that_? We can't be too sure..."

"No, it's true. Gajeel came over her house about a week ago and Juvia admitted to it."

Natsu was astounded. "J-Juvia... really did that? Then shouldn't we call the police?"

"Yeah... Gajeel said he's going keep trying to talk to her. Apparently he'll do all the beating her ass thing if things don't work out the way he wants it."

"But from the stories Lucy told us about her... they sound like they were really good friends."

Gray sighed softly. _It was my fault, did Lucy refuse my offer to get together to get _your _attention, Juvia wouldn't have gotten envious to this point_.

"Che! Cheer up, you look ugly sulking like that!"

"The fuck you said bastard?!"

"What? You. Look. Ugly. Do you need hearing aid!?"

"Natsu, you little shit..." Gray cracks his knuckles.

"GAAAHAHA! Great! You're back to your old self! Let's go play video games!"

Gray released Natsu and let him drop. "Hell no! I'm studying!"

**0000000000000000**

Inside a basement, Juvia gazed at her pool that's about 20 feet deep. She touched the water, tracing a silhouette and making a slash halfway with a sinister grin.

Her grin grew wider as she dialed Lucy's number on her phone.

"Lucy? Can we talk? Juvia wants to be friends with you again."

**0000000000000000**

At the Heartfilia Concern, a familiar light blue-headed woman walked into a building with an annoyed expression on her face. When she entered the housing, the darkness swallowed her and a cold breeze swept through her feet. Her ill-mood had transformed as she felt an ominous feeling creeping up her body.

A picture of Lucy screaming and struggling for breath appeared on her head.

"Lucy?" The woman spins and looked outwards to town.

"What's wrong Aquarius?" A voice came in.

Aquarius faces Virgo with deadly looking eyes.

"Something's gonna happen to that damn brat. I just fucking know it."

"Shall we go visit the princess?"

Aquarius scoffed. "We'll head out early tomorrow."

Virgo stared at her with a blank expression. "Will we be punished?"

"Like hell we will!" Aquarius barked. "Lucy, you better not do anything reckless or else I'll kill you."

**0000000000000000**

Later on that night, Gray was getting ready to head to bed until Lucy knocked on his door. She walked in on her pink pajamas, sitting on Gray's bed as he came out of the bathroom with only his purple pajamas. He scratched his head, "did something happen?"

She shook her head. "I just wanted to ask for permission."

He blinked and sat next to her. "Permission for what?"

There was some uncertainty in Lucy's eyes. Of course she hesitated, considering that maybe Gray wouldn't let her see Juvia, but she had to try. She wanted to make up with her friend and couldn't prolong this issue any longer. The guilt was pressing on her, and Lucy felt like she deserved all of the bad things that happened to her because she hadn't considered Juvia's feelings and put hers first.

How selfish. Lucy bit her lip. "I want to see Juvia."

"Why are you asking if you know what I'm going to say?"

"I was hoping you would give me a different answer," she said with a small hopeful smile.

Gray's eyebrow twitched then. Lucy is kind; not physically the strongest girl out there but her heart was filled with love for her friends and she placed them first before her own happiness. Sadly, Lucy didn't see it that way.

He gave in. "Fine. In one condition."

Lucy looked up with bright eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"There's no need to," she said softly. "I can handle it all on my own."

"No you can't," Gray grabs her wrist firmly. Lucy flinched slightly at the tightness. "What if she hurts you? Lucy, I can't risk that from happening. I don't want you to get hurt."

"G-Gray," Lucy was getting nervous. "Juvia won't hurt me, besides I'll come back right after."

Gray's silence was deafening. He looked straight into Lucy that her heart started pounding faster than it already was. She scooted all the way to the back of the bed, understanding that Gray was more worried about her than anybody else amongst her group of friends and there really wasn't anything she could do to relieve him from thinking she'll get hurt. Lucy thought wrong when Gray crawled closer, lifting her face and slowly moved closer to her face.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or _not_."

Lucy's eyes was closing, feeling Gray's breath brushing against her lips. "O-Okay."

Gray let out a small smirk, "good..."

And the deal was done with a gentle kiss. Gray shut his eyes and pressed his lips deeper, making Lucy's face flush as she kissed back, her hands clutching on the blanket. Gray grabs her by the waist, pulling her into his lap and smiling when Lucy absent-mindedly licks his lip, opening her mouth to let his tongue enter.

_Damnit. I want to make her mine already..._ Gray thought as he gently pushes Lucy down and kissed her further into the night.

**0000000000000000**

_I hope the _0000000000000000 _didn't cause any confusion. FF wouldn't let me do line breaks after that first one and I was super frustrated for a good 15 minutes that I didn't even wanna post this chapter omg. _

**Natsu x Juvia: 4** (_tinygrande_: I really like your idea of opposites attract. I was thinking of that on the bus today, and I was like "hmm... maybe. Lisanna and Natsu did break up after all...) but I also agree that there's tons of Lyvia.

**Lyon x Juvia: 6 **(I'm lowkey shipping Lyon and Juvia to be honest hehe)

**JUVIA x TORTURE: 3** (man. I'm not into punishing her... but if this becomes a majority rule, we'll see how wild my imagination goes)

_We're not done voting yet, friends! I'm still taking in votes for until the next chapter! _I already have a bunch of ideas; it's driving me nuts. Thank you again for the reviews, my lovelies.


	15. Shark in the Water

Gray's throat ran dry when he stepped into Juvia's house. Lucy didn't seem bothered at how Juvia was acting, but Gray couldn't help but feel threatened when they sat down on the sofa. Juvia took them to the living room and told them to have a seat. The three sat there in silence. Lucy was getting fidgety, Gray had the strong urge to strip (but couldn't because it would be extremely inappropriate to do that in front of a person that's obsessed with you) and Juvia kept looking at him.

It was pure torture of silence.

Juvia's eyes narrowed when she spotted Gray's necklace wrapped around Lucy's neck. _How dare she._

She broke the silence. Juvia stood up with her hands to herself, "I'm gonna go make us some tea and snacks."

Lucy nodded slowly and Gray watched Juvia walk away from the two of them. The smile on Lucy's face remained solid as she looked around the house, remembering the times that she had Juvia spent together. Gray on the other hand began to sweat in nervousness.

More silence.

"Don't you feel strange?"

"Strange how?" Lucy innocently asked, raising her brow.

"Something smells fishy here. I don't know about you but... We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Who's going out as soon as possible?" Juvia appeared behind them with a tray of cups, snacks, and a teapot.

Didn't Juvia head to the kitchen a few minutes ago? That was fast.

"Here. I got your favorite strawberry macaroons, Lucy," Juvia put two on the mini-plate and handed it to the blonde then turned to Gray. "I didn't know you were coming so I wasn't able to make you anything but you can have some of these macaroons too... Juvia made it with _love_~"

Gray flashed a smile and took a macaroon. "This is fine... Thank you."

Lucy spoke first this time around. "I'm very sorry for everything Juvia. It's all my fault-"

Juvia raised her hand to interrupt Lucy. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Lucy. I let my feelings get the best of me, and I want to make it up to you and Gray-sama. Juvia is very ashamed."

_Is Lucy really going to buy this?_ Gray thought, looking at Lucy from the corners of his eye. Juvia looked serious, indeed but there was something wrong. Something was missing. Gray couldn't put his finger on where it was. Maybe he was just overthinking? But that doesn't change his overprotectiveness over Lucy. Was there any other way to distract himself from thinking too much? He glanced at the cup and poured himself some tea but before he was just about to put it on his mouth, he caught Juvia's eyes spark and a small smile appear on her lips but quickly faded when his eyes met hers.

Lucy was also in the middle of pouring herself some tea but Gray held her back.

The blonde looked up at him. "What's the matter now? Gray, you shouldn't worry too much."

"Don't drink the tea," Gray hissed.

Lucy tilted her head and whispered back. "Why not?"

The two looked at the all-smiling Juvia.

_Just drink it. Drink it._ Her eyes were talking for her.

Gray had no time to explain why. Lucy ends up drinking the tea and grabs another bite of the macaroons. "These are great, Juvia." She beamed "Did you make them?"

Juvia proudly nodded. "I learned how to make them just for you!"

"Amazing! Thank you, these are delicious~"

* * *

Minutes have passed and nothing bad happened to Lucy. Juvia walked about how ashamed she was for looking down on Lucy and Lucy apologized for making it look like she stole Gray away from her. The whole friendship notion started to fix itself along the way, and Lucy started to chuckle. Her smile was wide and bright from the genuine conversation that the storming sea within Gray had begun to calm. He drank the tea.

He didn't catch Juvia watching him with a sly smile.

Lucy felt a sharp pain on her stomach. "Juvia, can I use your restroom?"

Juvia looked up at her in concern. "Yeah... You know where it is right? You okay?"

She nodded and let out a small smile. "I just need to use it for a moment. Excuse me."

When Lucy left, Juvia narrowed her eyes at Gray but her smile returned.

"Don't _you _feel strange?" she asks, mocking Gray's question.

Gray caught up with her by the tone of Juvia's voice. Then his eyes widened, _Lucy needed to use the bathroom because_\- A sharp pain followed Gray afterwards. He quickly picked up the cup of tea, smelled the edge of the rims then glared at Juvia who casually sat there with her legs crossed.

"Juvia, you-"

Juvia played with her hair. "Are you getting sleepy yet? We need to get to business."

_Lucy..._ The pain on his stomach disappeared and Gray's vision turned into a blur before he falls unto the ground, asleep.

* * *

Lucy's eyes opened sharply and a half-naked Gray was tied up in a chair in front of her with his mouth covered. Lucy tried to stand up but her legs gave up on her. She drops back on the cold, wet floor then glanced at her leg. Lucy was terrified, sweating from pure fear. Whatever Gray warned her about was beginning to come true and the deep cuts on her leg weren't the only thing she was worried about.

Why did she get the feeling that someone was about to die?

Lucy wasn't entirely sure, but she wouldn't want that to happen. Why did she come to Juvia? Why did she think that things will be okay again when everyone already knew what was going to happen?

How fucking stupid could Lucy get?

_Focus, Lucy_. She thought. _Blaming yourself isn't going to get you anywhere. Get up. This pain is nothing_. As she sat up, she scanned the room. The waters from the pool emitted light through its reflection and Lucy could smell the chlorine. It was making her sick. And there was only one way for her to get rid of that smell. She needed to get out of there. With Gray.

Gathering all the strength she had left, Lucy paid no attention to the painful pang throbbing against her leg and stood up, dragging herself next to Gray. The boy was cold and his hair was damp like he just came from the pool. His shorts were soaking wet, and pool-water was dripping from his chest. Gray looked like a doll dipped in a pool and placed on a chair. He was unconscious.

"Wake up, Gray!" Lucy slapped his face awake. "Wake up!"

Gray groaned, opening his eyes. Lucy was already in the process of untying the rope around him. He groaned some more, trying to clear his vision. His eyes darted around the room and it didn't take long for him to remember what had happened earlier. When he was untied, Gray jerked his hand out to rub the redness on his wrists then trembled at the sight of Lucy bleeding.

Lucy numbly kissed his forehead and let out a smile. "I guess this is where you scold me?"

It didn't take long for something within Gray to snap. He pulls the girl into his arms and hugs her tight. "I'm not going to scold you, but this is where I say _I told you so_. Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Did she do anything to you?"

Gray thought really hard about it. "I don't think so. Not that I remember," he replied quietly. "I passed out from the tea and I woke up from you."

"So that's what it was," Lucy thought clearly. "I went to the bathroom because my stomach hurt but then I suddenly got so sleepy. I knocked out in Juvia's bathroom."

The two of them looked at each other.

Wait. Where's Juvia?

Their breathing stopped.

And that's when they heard a gunshot. Juvia wept mockingly.

"Damn. I missed," says Juvia with fake disappointment. "I won't miss the next time, promise."

* * *

Aquarius and Virgo dashed towards Juvia's house in maximum speed. Although Aquarius claims how much hate she had for the young Heartfilia, she painfully loved her so and the vision she had the other night was starting to get to her.

They reached Juvia's house in shock. The lights on the house were off and there seemed to be nobody there, and that's what made Aquarius bring up the conclusion that something was terrible wrong.

And she had a very, very bad feeling about this.

Virgo was already one step ahead of her and bursts Juvia's door open. "I smell hime in here."

"I'm going to call Scorpio."

"No," Virgo sensed something else. "Call Ultear. We need police for backup."

That name hasn't been brought up in so long that it rang on Aquarius' ears for what seemed like years. The name Ultear left a bitter taste against Aquarius' tongue, but there was no better solution than to call the woman that serves the law and justice. Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Aquarius' dialed a number as she walked into the house.

"Ultear. Lucy's in danger and I'm going to add in another fact; your step-brother is with her too."

_Don't you let my brother die._

"I won't," Aquarius barked before she ended the call.

A gunshot was fired which sounded like it came from the house. Virgo and Aquarius' head shot up, scanning the room as they ran further into the house. They walked into every room but there was no one there. Lucy's guardians decided to split up and look for clues that they were here, and from there, they can decide what to do before Ultear arrives into action.

Aquarius steps into the bathroom and the scent of Lucy lingered. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost punched it into shards the moment she saw how panicked her expression was. Even though it was the place where Lucy passed out, there was no sign of her there. It looked like a bathroom that any other normal people would use. Virgo met up with her on the hall and said that everything was clean.

This made them more worried.

Aquarius recalled a room, a room where she taught the two girls how to swim. But she couldn't quite remember where the exact location was. It was a secret place after all.

"Do you remember where the pool Lucy and Juvia used to play in?"

Virgo hesitated for a moment before she answered. "I do not. I remember it was a passage made by Juvia and Lucy alone."

Alone. Aquarius ran towards Juvia's room and started knocking on the walls. Aquarius' breathing started to fasten rapidly. She felt like time was running out.

"... What are you doing?" Virgo arched a brow as she watched the blue-head knock on the wall like and idiot.

_Thunk_! Aquarius' face lit up. "Virgo, bust this wall quickly."

Virgo complied, lifting her leg and kicking the wall. Aquarius' grabbed a gun from Virgo's belt and ran down in darkness.

"You still have your chains, Virgo?"

"Yes. I'll be using that for Juvia, correct?"

Aquarius adjusted the band wrapped around her head. "Yes. Get ready."

* * *

Lucy and Gray couldn't find Juvia but they heard her mutter "all's well that ends well," with the chuck of a gun.

Gray slowly pulls Lucy to the side where they wouldn't be seen. "She's toying with us. Once she sees us, she'll shoot. Where's your cellphone? We need to call the police."

Lucy looked at him uncomfortable and searched her short pockets. Her eyes was full of guilt, "it's not with me."

He doesn't have anything with him either. The good thing was, Gray was used to the cold. Ur would always take him to another side of Fiore where it was full of snow and he grew adept to the climate change. Lucy didn't seem cold, but he knew that the cuts on her leg were intentional and they wouldn't have felt good either.

"Rip off your sleeves," Gray instructed, "then I'll wrap it around the cuts on your leg."

Lucy shook her head. "It's alright. It's not painful as it was before."

"That's not good. It looks like you lost a huge amount of blood already..."

The blonde seemed extremely hesitant about ripping her sleeves so Gray tugged on the edge and pulled on them roughly. This was no time for hesitation, things could get more serious, and Lucy could get hurt this included him as well.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

Lucy heard Juvia's voice above somewhere. She braced herself as she searched the ceiling, trying to spot anything blue or anything moving. And she was right.

But Juvia wasn't hiding from them.

They were hiding from Juvia.

Juvia stood there, trailing every corner they walked into. It wasn't a big room either, ever side of the pool lead them back around and the now flickering lights wasn't helping them see where they were going. Juvia started to laugh and Lucy slowly grew angry.

"Gray..." Lucy said slowly.

Gray was confused. "What's wrong Luce?"

Lucy steps out of the twilight and spreads her arms wide open. "You want to get this over with right, Juvia? Then take me. Leave Gray out of this."

Gray ran after her. "Lucy! What the fuck are you doing? Why are you-"

Juvia's voice came up about, dark and growling. "Even if I left Gray out of this, he would still love you till the end. I will take _both _of your lives."

Neither Lucy nor Gray said anything; they just stood there, prepared to take whatever was coming their way. They weren't sure if Juvia was ready to shoot them, or if she was aiming at them, or if she changed her mind at all, but they stood there. Lucy found herself wrapping her arms around Gray, shielding him when she heard the gunfire. Everything that happened after that went by too fast.

Then, Aquarius enters, swifts past the two of them with no words and warnings as she pushes the two of them out, making Juvia miss her shot. Although she couldn't see where Juvia was, she aimed straight from where she heard the sound, but from the empty rounds of the gun, she seemed to have missed as well.

Lucy could hear Virgo's chains, the echoes of the guns that were fired. Her head was spinning around and her frail body dropped to the ground as she covered her ears, completely terrified of the sound that seemed to get louder and louder in her head.

But Juvia's never ending anger fires another gunshot.

This time, it hit someone.

Virgo moves Lucy and Gray for cover. Air was running out of Lucy's lungs as Gray quickly reached Aquarius' fallen gun, aiming at the lights that seemed to be Juvia's guidance for shooting.

Lucy's eyes widened as pure darkness swallowed the people around that room. Gray's warmth comforted her but it was not enough for her fast-paced heart to ease at rest. Before the light went out, she felt like a dim light of blue faded.

"A-Aquar...Aquarius?"

There was no response.

* * *

_So guys, there's an International Scholarship roaming around my campus and I decided to take it. Now I'm pounding on my next semester when multiple Japanese classes (besides my pre-med prerequisites). I'll be heading to Japan on Spring 2016. I'm so excited! Oh, and just because I'm close to blasting Juvia's evil acts into smithereens, does not mean I'm close to finishing the story (I thought I had to put it out there). Here are the tallies, by thee way:_

**Natsu x Juvia: 5  
****Lyon x Juvia **(_I almost typed Lyvon wtf)_**: 12  
****JUVIA X TORTURE: 11**

_I guess that concludes voting. I'm considering a __Juvia x Torture_ and _Juvia x Lyon_ in the end_. We'll see! Please don't kill me for making Aquarius suffer like this. Things will get better. I ended up rewriting this after watching a Criminal Minds episode. God. I got chicken skin in the middle of my writing._

_XxX12KeysXxX_, _tinygrande_, and _TChacha_: My dear senpai(s). I, Annria (call me Ria hehe), have always been looking forward to your reviews. Trust me, I didn't even realize it until now, but I'm often checking my phone to see if I had any notifications from FF saying that I received a reply from you both! Please don't feel obligated to review and if I ever make mistakes, put it out there for me! Constructive criticism is best; I appreciate it even more because I joined the FF community not so long ago. You guys are awesome ・∀・. I might have disappointed you in this chapter though. I'm making Juvia cause so much trouble. Ik. Terrible.

_And for everyone else, thank you for tuning in! I received a couple of PM's asking when I'm going to update my chapter, and I'm going to tell you now, I'll try my hardest to update as fast as I can! I'm getting sick again though. So if I have more time at home, you know what that means? More story writing time. But let's not look forward to me getting sick. It's not a fun experience. Bye!_


	16. Caught in Her Own Game

Juvia screamed in pain as the gun breached past her arm. Grabbing a hold on her now bleeding arm, Juvia dashes out of the room for a chance to escape while Lucy's cry filled the room. Lucy's screaming and crying were torture and a part of Juvia wanted to cry as she left the room.

She never intended to go that far. But if she didn't plan to go that far, why did she try to kill her loving Gray in the process? It was unforgivable. Juvia walks out of her room fast but coloring lights of red and blue were flickering outside of her house.

Police. Juvia needed to find another place to escape-

"It's no use trying to find a way out because you're surrounded," Ultear's voice echoed through the megaphone. "Come out, Juvia Lockser."

There was no way indeed. There was no way she could run away from the things she has done. Virgo catches up to her, grabs her hand and pulled it behind before she places the chain on her wrists. The weights of the chains were heavy just like the weight of her tears and the guilt pounding on her chest. It was the end of no end, it was time for torture.

"The chains will only break you," Virgo said without any pity expressed.

Juvia said nothing. As a matter of fact, there was nothing to say. It was just a little too late to turn back time. Aquarius is on the verge of death; Lucy's leg was bleeding, and Gray...

Before she even tried to touch the sleeping man, he was already calling out to Lucy. There was no way she could do anything to him with his voice calling out another woman's name. She couldn't pretend that she was Lucy, she just couldn't. She tied him up, threw him in the pool, tried to suffocate him to death but her conscience kicked in the moment the bubbles disappeared from the surface of the pool. Her anger still existing, she takes him out of the waters, placed him in a chair and left him there drenched in a sin she thought he should pay for. Lucy had to pay the equivalent amount; Juvia grabbed a knife, cuts her legs as deep as she could to ruin one of the beautiful features Lucy had, yet something was telling her it was wrong. She hid in the darkness, where her madness took over her, and she couldn't remember being able to control herself any longer.

But there was no sin. There was nothing wrong with falling in love. It was inevitable.

Juvia walked out of the house with Virgo next to her, holding her back. The police ran up to Virgo where she instructed them where to find the other three with medics while Ultear and another group of police men interviewed Virgo, shutting Juvia inside the police car with the chains still on her hand.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

And now, it's a game of what kind of punishment she will receive.

* * *

Lucy eagerly sat next to the woman lying on the hospital bed, holding her hand. There was no one else there but Lucy and Virgo, and the guiding noise of the monitor beeping will last for almost the eternity. Two guards stood outside the hospital bed, refusing to take any visitors especially Lucy's friends that had potential of putting anyone within the Heartfilia life on the line including Gray. Gray went through several blood tests and everything seemed to be normal but the doctors told him to rest. Ur came to watch over him, along with Ultear. They needed to fix something family issues so it was fine if Gray couldn't see Lucy.

"Don't worry, Ms. Heartfilia, Aquarius will be okay. The bullet reached her ribcage and we were able to remove it. Her internal organs are functioning normal as well."

"Thank you for doing everything you can," Lucy bowed to them in appreciation. "When do you think she'll wake up?"

"We put her to sleep for a couple of hours so she won't feel any pain. How are you with your cuts, Ms. Heartfilia?"

Lucy looked at her ruined, gauze-wrapped, numb legs. "I'm fine, sensei. Worry more about Aquarius."

The doctor nodded and said he will return when Aquarius wakes up.

Virgo walked up to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Hime, I'll get you something to drink. Is there anything you want in specific?"

"Anything would be fine," Lucy mumbles with a small smile. "I'm sorry for burdening you and Aquarius, Virgo."

Her maiden shrugged, "it's alright. Our life has no purpose if we didn't do anything for you, Hime. I'm sure Aquarius feels the same, that's why she took the bullet for you."

Lucy tightened her hand around the lifeless Aquarius. Her lips were formed into a frown with the oxygen mask placed on her to breathe in normally. Lucy's brown eyes were red from crying and traces of her dried tears were still visible that you could tell she cried for a while. When Aquarius dropped in front of her without saying anything, Lucy felt a part of her break. Fixing problems with a friend should have never gotten this far, not over something stupid over this thing called love.

Not that she's saying it's all Gray's fault because it's not. It was part of hers for even buying that Juvia wanted to fix everything.

Ah, that's right. It was her fault. All of it.

Her thoughts stopped when her phone started ringing. Virgo was able to find their hidden things in Juvia's room and returned it to her.

"Hello?"

"How are you, Lucy?" It was gray.

Lucy glanced at Aquarius, "I'm okay, but Aquarius' isn't." She said it so softly it was barely even close to a whisper.

She heard him shift. "She'll be alright. It was a miracle she made it through. She's a strong woman, that Aquarius. Even I couldn't even protect you..."

"No!" Lucy said wearily. "You tried to protect me but I was so stubborn that this happened."

"Are you referring to falling in love with me or coming to Juvia's house despite my warning?"

"Both..." she said slowly.

There was heavy silence on the other line and Lucy suddenly felt afraid. A state of panic rushed into her when she realized that maybe Gray thought she regretted falling in love with him.

"... B-But I don't regret being in love with you," she said quickly. "I don't regret loving you."

Gray breathed in. "Say that again?"

Lucy scratched the back of her head, watching Aquarius' chest rise and fall then felt herself cry again. "I love you, you stupid stripping jerk. I love you so much that I was ready to die for you."

"I know," Gray said. Lucy could feel him smile. "And I love you so much more, Lucy Heartfilia. You have no idea."

* * *

_Hello, everyone. Juvia's end will be Juvia x Torture. And I refuse for Aquarius to die, not in my story she won't~  
Have a good night, everyone. I'm heading to bed since I have a fever. I'll PM some of you from now on, if you don't mind. Hehe, 'till then.  
__さようなら_とお休みなさい.


	17. How to Save a Life

Aquarius woke up five hours prior to what the doctors said. Lucy was more than delight to see her friend open her eyes once again. On the verge of tears, Lucy held them back and formed a quivering smile, thanking the Heavens above for not letting Aquarius die. Virgo left the room to inform Lucy's dad and her friends who waited outside to hear the news of Aquarius' condition.

"Why do I have to wake up and see your ugly face?" Aquarius made a weak glare.

"Wow! And here I was worrying about you this whole time!" Lucy whined, rubbing her eyes.

The woman's face softened. "I know, now stop crying brat. You'll get uglier and you'll never get a boyfriend."

Lucy screeched. "AQUARIUS!"

Life has returned back to Aquarius' face when she smirked at the younger one.

* * *

Gray smiled at the text he received on his phone. Aquarius was okay, that means Lucy's through with crying her heart out. Ur and Ultear watched the relieved expression in Gray's face and was thoroughly impressed at whatever Lucy did to change the way he act all of a sudden.

Ultear was curious, "Gray, when was the last time you read your school textbooks?"

Gray looked up from his phone and tilted his head. "Which book are you referring to?"

"All of them."

"...uh, a few days ago, I think."

"Do you remember what you read about?"

Gray raised a brow. "Is this some kind of trick question? Because I don't get it."

Ultear snorted. "Come on, just answer it."

The boy was absolutely confused at his stepsister's question but he breathed heavily, recollecting the textbook he studied before heading to Juvia's. "A relation is a two-dimensional table in which the entries in the table contain only single values, each column has a distinct name, all values in a column match this name, the order of the rows and columns is immaterial, and each row contains unique values. A relational database is a collection of relations."

Okay, maybe Gray's intelligence education wise hasn't deterred. Ultear was impressed and nodded. "Good. You may have a girlfriend as long as you keep up with your studies."

Gray turned red at this. "Wait _what_?"

"We heard you," Ur grinned cheekily. "_And I love you too, Lucy. You have no idea._"

"That's not what he said," Ultear corrected her mother. "He said '_I love you too, Lucy Heartfilia. You have no idea.'_"

"NO! DAMNIT. It's 'I love you more, Lucy Heartfilia. You have no idea.'"

The mother and daughter laughed simultaneously at how cute the young Fullbuster was reacting with his face flushed pink.

* * *

Levy was the first friend that got the permission to enter the hospital room that Aquarius was confined in. She was happy that the smile on Lucy's face bright once again but there was a glint of darkness in her eyes that showed that her anger for something was there but it was faint. Whatever that something was, Levy hoped that it wouldn't take over her the way Juvia's obsession got the best of her entire being.

Once she sat down next to her blonde friend, she cut right straight to the chase. "Mavis has decided on Juvia's trial."

That caught Lucy and Aquarius' attention.

She shifted her red-winged glasses, looking straight into Lucy's eyes.

"Based on Juvia's statement, she was put under psychological testing and was considered emotionally incapacitated. She's _not _going to prison under a life sentence but for five years while going under therapy."

There was a fire blazing inside Lucy's heart as she clenched her fist. "I want to see Juvia rot in jail forever," she growled under her breath.

Levy's mouth dropped at the dark statement that Lucy claimed. "I know that the punishment she received is not enough to pay for what she has done to you and Aquarius, but isn't it a little harsh for you to say such a thing?"

"How is that harsh, Levy-chan? I _trusted _her, I _believed _in her, and in the end she _tried_ to kill me and Gray."

"She just wanted somebody to love."

"And what, _I _stole that somebody? It's not my fault I accidentally fell in love. I know I wasn't supposed to, but it happened. You said it was wrong. Even if I knew it was wrong and I wanted to tell Juvia but she didn't want to accept it. She took everything in a different way!"

Aquarius sighed. "You're the idiot for falling for it. Everyone probably warned you that Juvia might do something to hurt the two of you but you still went for it."

The woman tried sitting up but flinched in pain due to the anesthesia wearing off. Levy and Lucy gently pushed her back down.

"Don't sit up yet, stupid! You're going to hurt yourself!" Lucy barked.

"You don't tell me what to do, you annoying brat!" Aquarius looked at Levy's pleading eyes and gave in. "But... I guess I'll lay low for a while..."

Lucy tightened her grip around her gauzes and continued to the topic. "I still went for it because I loved Juvia so much... I thought Juvia wanted to fix things. We were good friends you know?"

"Were," Aquarius pointed out. "It's different now. You should have known better."

"I know that," Lucy spat. "That's why I want to see her and give her a piece of my mind."

Levy didn't think that was a good idea. "What do you exactly plan to give a piece of?"

"I want to see her off before she goes to jail. Just me and her in handcuffs."

"Listen here, brat," Aquarius glared. "You've done seen her before and _this _is what happened. I want that Fullbuster boy to go with you, with Juvia tied up in chains with no movements whatsoever."

"I can handle her."

"No," Aquarius dolefully stated. "You say you can, but you actually can't. That's the problem with you, in love little shits, your feelings take over and blinds you from the most obvious case scenario that's oughta happen. Suck it up, if you want to see Juvia, Virgo and Fullbuster-boy is going with you unless you want me to fucking die again."

Levy sweatdropped, feeling bad at the now sulking Lucy. "B-Blunt and harsh as always Aquarius-san."

"OF COURSE," she 'hmphed'. "I cancel my date with _my _boyfriend to check on this bitch and then I get shot for _her _boyfriend. Isn't that fun-FLIPPING-tastic?"

"Mah, mah... Calm down Aquarius-san. Just rest for now."

"I'll take you up on that offer. And Lucy?"

The blonde jerked slightly. "Yes...?"

"Stop worrying about me and go to your man."

* * *

Natsu rushes into Gray's room.

"Oi!" The pink head slams the door open with the knob almost cracking the wall. "You bastard, why didn't you call me!?"

"Man, you're fucking noisy..." Gray turned to face him. "Why should I call you? My condition wasn't anywhere near fatal."

"But we're friends!" Natsu breathed. "I deserve to know if you're breathing or not!"

"We _live _together! There's no need to know if I'm going back home! I was going to tell you anyway!"

"BUT I WANNA KNOW AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Natsu! You wanna start a fight inside a hospital room!?"

"Ai-ya..." Ultear scooted closer to her mother. "Are they always like this?"

Ur chuckled with a short nod. "Whenever they're together, yes. They won't be able to last a second without having to fight."

"I must have missed out on a lot of things huh..." Ultear smiled sadly.

"Not a lot," Ur reassured her daughter with a soft pat. "Your step-brother has always been looking forward to having someone to look up to."

"A child who goes against her mother's wish? I don't think I should be looked up to."

"Gray is a stubborn child too, you know," Ur sighed helplessly. "Refused all the arranged marriage interviews I put him through."

Ultear grimaced. "Who wants to get married to someone they don't even know?"

"Some people actually do that you know."

"Those people are probably not in the right state of mind."

"In the path of a psycho."

Ultear laughed. "A psychopath."

The two began to laugh out of nowhere, completely halting Gray and Natsu's argument from the background.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu blinked.

Gray blinked as well, not understanding what the hell is happening anymore. "I have _no_ idea."

Everyone came to a stop when a knock came from the door. "Gray?"

It was Lucy's voice. Ultear elbowed him with a teasing voice, "go on and open the door to your beloved."

And so he did. The air in the room grew thick as Natsu, Ur, and Ultear watched Gray slowly make his way to the door and open it. Lucy appeared with a faint smile in her white hospital gown and leaped into his arms.

"Gray!"

"O-Oi, oi!" He caught the blonde by wrapping his arms around her waist and her legs wrapped around his. "Not too loud! We're in a hospital you know!"

Natsu snickered from the back along with the two women.

"Gray, this is the part where you plunge your lips into Lucy's and kiss for eternity~" Natsu sang.

"SHUT UP!" Gray and Lucy yelled together.

* * *

Juvia hugged her knees inside the cell-room she was in. Another hearing has passed and now she has an appointment with the doctor Mavis claimed would help her cope with her emotional stress. She didn't see Lucy during the time of trial. Gajeel was there but the only thing he said when he saw her after everything was 'I told you so'.

Emotionally incapacitated? Therapy? Juvia didn't need that. What she needed was to suffer in jail for the rest of her life. She was ready to face that consequence.

But instead for the rest of her life, it became five-years with a side work of therapy sessions. The world fucking sucks.

A guard walked by her cell, "you have a visitor."

Juvia looked up from the corner of the room as a man entered with a clipboard on his hand.

"Hello Ms. Lockser, I'll be your psychiatric doctor."

Her empty blue eyes looked into his black ones. "Who are you?" she asked emptily.

"I'm Doctor Vastia," he replied courtly with a small smile. "Lyon Vastia."

* * *

_Surprise! I did say I might do a __Juvia x Lyon x Torture_ _and in the end, I lived up to it. Lol. I guess being sick has its perks.  
Btw... The story is far from ending. I still have yet to put the comedic/romance part of this story. We ought to see how Lucy and Gray's relationship progress._


	18. Plue and Happy - Side Chapter

_Fall3nArtist_,_ this chapter is for you. (I couldn't put the . in between your name. FF keeps deleting it. I'm so sorry!)_

Gray and Natsu played the staring game for hours.

Customers walked passed them, looking at the two boys like they were some kind of idiot as their face almost kisses against the glass-wall that kept them from touching the pets. Gray was staring at a bunch of Nikora, while Natsu was staring at cats. They were all so colorful that they were conflicted with which one they wanted to get.

Of course, they had to pick one soon because they wanted to come home with their pets. Gray planned to give Nicolas to Lucy while Natsu complained that if Lucy gets one, _he _gets to have one since he claims he's Gray's best friend.

Gray looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes, "I can't believe you. Don't tell me you're getting jealous of Lucy?"

Natsu rubbed his nose. "I ain't jealous, stupid. I just want a cat!"

He walks over to Natsu's side, looking at the numerous cats meowing at anybody who gazes their eyes on them. Gray eyes out one particular cat.

"Then why don't you get _that _cat?"

Natsu blinked, searching for the cat Gray's referring to. "Which cat? Where?"

Gray's eyebrow twitched and punched his friend's head. "It's right in front of you, _stupid_."

There it was. A blue cat. The cat looks at him with a grin, which quickly catches Natsu's attention. The cat had a white underbelly and Natsu had the instant urge to want to touch it. Getting excited already, Natsu places both of his hands on the glass and bended over, waving to the blue cat to come closer to him. Once the cat did, Natsu's eyes lit up happily and tugged on Gray's white coat like a little kid.

"I WANT THIS ONE! THIS ONE!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a kid."

"The fuck you said!? Get me this cat!"

"Why don't you get it yourself!?" Gray hissed. "You have money!"

"That's not my point," Natsu whined. "You're getting Lucy a dog, so you gotta get me a cat!"

"Fine. Then make sure that cat likes you." Gray shrugged, he couldn't resist the eager look from his friend's eyes.

"Hi!" Natsu said to the blue cat. "I'm Natsu!"

The cat beamed at him. "Aye! Natsu!"

.

Gray blinks.

.

Natsu blinks.

.

Wait.

Did the cat just talk?

Gray and Natsu looked at each other with widened eyes. Were they hearing things or did the cat seriously talk?

"... okay. Just to make sure I'm not being delusional..." Natsu said slowly. "This guy next to me is Gray, call him Ice Princess."

The cat cutely turned his head to Gray. "Aye! Ice Princess!"

"OH MY GOD MY CAT TALKED!" Natsu screeched. "I LIKE HIM ALREADY. YOU MAKE ME HAPPY. I'LL CALL YOU HAPPY."

Gray, speechless enough as he is, let out an exasperated sigh. "Calling him _your _cat already? Oi, oi..."

He definitely regrets letting Natsu tag along but it's too late to take it all back now. He still had to get Lucy a pet too, but what kind would she want? The boy contemplated about his decisions until Natsu waved at his face.

"When are you asking Lucy out? Like, _officially_ gonna ask Lucy out?"

"Why would you ask me that all of a sudden?"

Natsu shrugged, "just wonderin' cause I gotta prepare when I'm going to be the godfather to sixty children."

"SIXTY!?"

* * *

Lucy finally comes home after staying with Aquarius at the Heartfilia Concern. The doctors instructed Aquarius not to overwork herself before she gets discharged from the hospital, and Lucy said she'd be the one to take care of her until Aquarius feels like she can finally do things on her own. As much as it pained Aquarius to have the princess come back home, she didn't have much choice as Lucy persisted.

Now, she's back earlier than she thought she would be, back in Gray and Natsu's home. Her new home. The home she loves most.

"Tadaima!" She greeted, taking off her shoes before she stepped into the house but received no reply. Lucy went around the house to check if anybody was home, but it seemed that everyone were busy doing their own things. Gray hasn't answered her calls and texts either; maybe they were doing school stuff?

Pushing that aside, Lucy goes to herself without a say. She slipped off her clothes and locked her room, happily throwing herself on her bed, snuggling up on the pillows until she drifted off to sleep. She can see Erza, Gray and Natsu later.

* * *

Gray had an idea. On how to ask Lucy out that is.

Remember how Lucy accidentally placed the chocolates into his locker instead of Natsu's? Yeah. Somewhere between those lines. Something like that.

With the white Nikora in his arms, Gray petted him gently with a soft smile. Natsu was in the back of the car, talking to Happy in which he still couldn't come up with a logical explanation on how the cat could talk rather than... _magic_.

"Magic," he snorted. "I'd like to make ice if magic ever existed."

Plot twist, Gray, you do! But he doesn't seem to be aware of that.

"When is Lucy supposed to come home?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Anytime today," Gray replied. "That's why I got her a Nikora. So she has someone to look forward on coming home to."

"Awww aren't you sweet." Natsu playfully puckers up.

"Who's Pussy?" Happy asks nonchalantly.

"It's Lucy, Happy. _Lucy_."

"Shut up both of you!" he turns to the white pet then spoke in a nicer tone. "This is your new home. Your owner's name is Lucy."

The white creature waved. "Puu-pun!"

Lucy's shoes were on the corner when the two boys came in with their two new companions. Natsu looked at Gray in surprise.

"I thought you said she's not coming until later?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that, idiot. I said she's coming home anytime today and that included anytime before _we're_ home."

"Oh. Well then! I'll show you around my room, come Happy!"

As Natsu rushes upstairs, Happy stays next to Gray. The boy looks down on the cat.

"Is something wrong, Happy?"

Happy looks up at him. "Aye."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm being mean because I keep calling you Ice Princess. I'm sorry Grim."

Gray's eyebrow twitched. "It's _Gray_..."

"So! To fix our friendship, I thought maybe you could buy me a fish!"

"...t-that's not how apologies work, Happy..." Gray explains with a sweatdrop as Happy happily runs to Natsu's room.

* * *

"Lucy?" Gray knocks on her door. "Are you there?"

Lucy shifts from her position to a more comfortable one, resuming back to sleep. Gray continued to call out her name as he knocked, the Nikora looked at him curiously then straight to the door with no expression whatsoever as he anticipated his owner opening the door. He shivered, cutely clinging unto Gray's black-pants and waited patiently.

Gray calls out to her a couple more times and Lucy gradually hears his voice from outside her room. Her head quickly turns, sitting up quickly before she wraps the blanket around her body (because she had no clothes on) and ran to open the door.

What a sight. Messy-haired Lucy with a white blanket that's nearly transparent to see her got Gray all caught up in his imagination. That soon came to stop when Lucy realized how thin the fabric was and shut the door in front of his face after shrieking to put on some clothes. She didn't even notice the trembling pet beside him.

She opens the door the second time and this time it was Gray who was half naked.

"YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy shrieked.

"Damn, you were taking so long that's why." Gray scratched his head in short annoyance but smiled. "Welcome back."

Lucy grinned. "Thank you."

"Puu-pun~"

The creature's voice captured Lucy's attention. She gets on her knees, staring at the adorable little creature in front of her. "Who's this little fella?"

"He's a Nikora; I got him for you," Gray explained, patting his head. "He doesn't have a name yet so I thought maybe you'd like to name him."

"Olaf."

Gray made a disgusted face. "You've got to be kidding me."

Lucy waved her hands. "I'm not naming him Olaf, geez. His carrot looking nose just reminds me of him. That's all."

"Oh," Gray sweats nervously. "That's all. Okay. That's all."

"I'll name you... Plue! A cute name, like you! Hello, I'm Lucy. I hope we can be good friends!"

"Puu-pun!"

"Why can't you and Natsu make nicer nicknames other than _Happy _or _Plue_? Give them real names like Carla or Lily..." the dark-haired boy commented. "And by the way, Lucy, is that your panty on the ground?"

Gray points at the pink-laced underwear on the carpeted-ground. Plue wheezes and Gray watches Lucy in amusement as heat rises up from her cheeks.

"...You must like lacey thongs too then huh?"

"STOP LOOKING! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WEAR THONGS!? PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"Puu-pun!" _You probably do!_

* * *

_I'm not exactly sure if Plue is a "Nikora", "Nikoras", or "Nicholas." If there's ever a definite word, please let me know. I'd gladly change it. The power of subtitles is quite amazing; they had issues with Carla's name too (from Charles, to Carla, or Charlie). I just followed how it was pronounced, so I apologize if some of you don't understand what I'm talking about when I say Nikora. Plue is a Nikora. OTL._

_Anyway, sorry if this chapter was boring. I'm also revising the other chapters. I'll make it up to all of you on Friday; my professor canceled class that day so I should be able to get to the real plot. OH. Has anyone thought about what happened to Gray's necklace? Has anyone thought of the possibility that Juvia might have taken it? Are you thinking about it now? Okay, good. Have a good week everyone!_

_Tinygrande_: _you catch on quick, darling. I was actually basing it a little under Philippine jurisdiction since their laws are slightly flexible compared to ours in the U.S. Even if Juvia attempted to kill Lucy not only once but twice (with Gray the second), she also shot Aquarius. Then again, Gray did a small payback and shot her on her arm... lol. I had a fever right after I updated the chapter actually... oops (103.9, I couldn't forget, I was panicking and thought I'd have to go to the hospital cause I was shivering too). Anyway, don't envy me. Please don't. If you read over this whole thing, you'd realize I've made plenty mistakes, not to mention it no longer flows the way I want it to... but I'm in the process of writing a new GrayLu; I don't know if I'll publish it though. And I __**love **__your story. Try not to perfect it too much –winks- you might be pressing my buttons because I'm already getting impatient in waiting! Nah, I'm just kidding, love. Just stay on the pace you're taking, and I'll be there to read happily when you update your story. (:_

_TChacha__: You and Maxine are adorable. I had time since I was in bed all day that day! I love you both. ;u; I'm such a mess right now (bc sick) but thank you for sticking around! _


	19. Melting Under Blue Skies

Gray was at a loss for words but refused to let the heated conversation with Lucy end until he won his side of the argument. A last minute change was out of the question as Lucy prepared herself on seeing Juvia before she goes off to another prison out of town. Gray thought it was better if she didn't see Juvia, saying it that it's too risky to put her life on the line despite Juvia being behind bars but as stubborn as Lucy was, there was no stop in her vocabulary. Erza was there to witness the simple altercation and that included Natsu, Happy, and Plue.

"Is Luigi gonna be okay?" Happy asks Natsu. "Is Ice Princess gonna be okay?"

"They're both gonna be okay, Happy," Natsu answered confidently.

"Lucy has good soul," Erza said softly. "A little too soft for your own good."

But that wasn't the case. What Lucy wanted to do at that moment was to give Juvia a slap. She wasn't aware if Gray had noticed or not, but the necklace he had passed on to her, entrusted to her, has been absent around her neck and that was one of the things that darkened her heart. Natsu for sure had noticed it because he curiously asked her one night whatever had happened to it, but Lucy only said she was afraid to lose it therefore she placed it in a jewelry box somewhere. But you know what they say, whatever is meant to be yours, will return in time.

After some time, Lucy and Gray had cooled off from their slight misunderstanding and headed off to the station with Erza and Natsu and their pets. It was just past eleven at that time; Erza called for lunch but Lucy and Gray wasted their energy on arguing whether or not it was right to see Juvia that they've lost the appetite to eat.

When they reached the station, Virgo waited patiently for their arrival and black vehicle was placed at the front of place, probably waiting for Juvia to come out and to take her far, far away. Lucy looked away from Gray with a sigh of exhaustion. There was no pinpoint of apology; there was no chance of making up anytime soon either. Without a word, she walks into the station with Virgo behind her. Erza and Natsu said they were going to wait outside and Gray let out a small helpless sigh, remaining with the others outside as well. Why did he have to fall in love with such a troublesome woman?

"Damn, if only she wasn't cute," Gray scoffed.

* * *

"Lucy, words are not enough to apologize," Juvia started softly. "What I did was irreparable. When my conscience has finally caught up with my obsession, it was too late to make it up to you. I know that the wound I've given you is too deep to heal with a simple sorry just like how I know my love for you will not be enough to reach out for forgiveness."

Lucy hated the helpless look on Juvia's face.

The face of a friend she adored since they were young.

A friend that she never wanted to lose but have lost to darkness.

Lucy quietly but firmly spoke through the bars. "You deserved this. I haven't cried since Aquarius was shot. How could you do that to her? You guys were good friends."

"I didn't mean to go that far. Aquarius-san is an important person to me. _You're_ important to me. Your scream has been haunting me for days since that night and if I could take it all back, I would."

"But you won't and you can't. _I'm sorry_ that you have to learn that the hard way. I had to learn from my mistake the hard way, and that was by giving you another chance. In the end you tried to hurt me again, _including _Gray."

Juvia's heart was pounding hard that she could feel the heavy pulse beating through her ears. As Lucy spoke, Juvia's knees grew weak; she had never felt anything this excruciating but she built a strong front because she knew she didn't have the right to cry.

The truth was, the two girls were crumbling. Every time their minds receded, the voice of their hearts cried out to each other in wishes for things to get better again but the impact of Juvia's actions were so big that Lucy's heart have set into stone.

Someone was speaking from afar. As the voice got closer, Lucy and Juvia looked up to the voice calling out their names and a couple of guards walked up to them, one with a scar on his face.

"I'm Doranbolt," he introduced himself with a firm voice and a bow. "I'll be taking Juvia Lockser to Acalypha where she'll stay for five years in prison and therapy. Ms. Lockser herself begged the judge for corporal punishment but she had been denied. The judge insists that therapy on its own was difficult enough, nonetheless with prison."

"Corporal punishment?" Lucy repeated. "That's too much, Juvia. Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Because I almost took a life," Juvia defended. "And I'm ready to repay with mine. Corporal punishment might not even atone for the pain I've caused to you, Aquarius, and Gray-sama."

Lucy was starting to get anxious. She clung unto the bars and grasped Juvia's hands desperately. "Juvia, you need to stop thinking like that. You don't need corporal punishment."

"Oh, but I do. I deserve these punishments," Juvia's voice was so calm, it was creating a raging sea within Lucy. "This is nothing compared to the things I've done to you."

"They weren't anything big!" Lucy insisted. "I'm alright, see? Five years and therapy is torture enough, please Juvia, you need to stop blaming yourself."

Virgo held Lucy back. "Princess, that's her decision. Don't be stubborn and let Juvia take the punishment she prefers."

But the blonde was already crying out for her old friend. "I just wanted Juvia to realize that what she did was wrong."

"Princess. That's enough. She _does _know that what she did was wrong."

Lucy presses her hand against Juvia as tears streamed down her face. "N-No, I feel bad for her."

Juvia chuckled softly. "Don't cry. You've always been too kind to me." She found herself crying along with her blonde friend. "Please be happy."

For the rest of the ten minutes they had left together, Lucy and Juvia cried to each other, the cell-bars separating them from holding each other close. Doranbolt unlocked the cell and locked Juvia's wrists with cuffs to keep her refrained.

"Wait," Juvia told Doranbolt. "I want to return Lucy something."

"We must make haste, your bag is already in the vehicle that's waiting for you."

"Doranbolt-san, please... I need to return it to her."

Doranbolt couldn't resist Juvia's tearful eyes. With a soft sigh, he asked the bodyguards to watch over Juvia while he went off to grab her bag. Lucy looked at the blue-haired girl with a small smie. She knew what she was going to receive and it made her truly happy for Juvia to pull herself together in a matter of days.

"Why?" Was all that could come out of Lucy's mouth.

Juvia searched through her bag and took out the silvery necklace that originally belonged to Gray.

"Y-You had it this whole time...?"

With a nod, Juvia places the necklace on Lucy's palm. "I was jealous that Gray-sama gave you the necklace, so when I took the necklace from you, I wanted to throw it away but I couldn't."

"You couldn't...?"

"Mmm. Gray-sama called out your name when he was asleep and that's what stopped me. It just didn't feel right afterwards."

"Throwing the necklace wasn't right but killing me and Gray is?"

Juvia frowned. "Lucy... you know I regret it."

The blonde patted Juvia apologetically. "I'm kidding, I won't hold it against you, not anymore at least. Come back soon, okay?"

"I'm really sorry."

Lucy bit her lip. "Instead of being sorry, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Juvia blinked.

"Take care of yourself. No matter where you are I'll be there."

Juvia's eyes widened at Lucy's last gesture as she enters the vehicle to Acalpyha. Lucy watched as the black vehicle fade from the road, putting on the necklace that she thought she had lost. Now, her heart is resting easy. Her stoned heart might take a while to change, but she knew that by the time she knew it, she will be ready to open her heart to Juvia when she returns. Erza and Natsu had a side conversation about Happy and Plue while Gray silently watched the blonde hold unto the cross pendant wrapped around her neck.

Virgo decided it was time to move forward. "Shall we all return home?"

* * *

That night, Lucy couldn't sleep. She listened to the sound of the trees rustling outside of her window and stared at the seemingly endless moving shadows on her wall, turning back and forth to get into a comfortable position but couldn't seem to shut her mind asleep. There was something bothering her. There was something she couldn't put into words.

Then, she remembered the argument from this morning with Gray.

The argument was small. About Juvia and how it wasn't a good idea to visit her. But an argument was an argument.

Could Gray be asleep right now? Lucy sat up from her bed and pulled herself out of the covers before walking out of her room. The hall was dark; light illuminated from the moon reflected through the still windows that lit up a path for her as she walked into Gray's bedroom.

What time was it? She didn't know. It could be past midnight for all she cared. Lucy breathed in and knocked.

"Gray?"

Nothing. Then he's probably sleeping.

"Lucy...?" Natsu's groggy voice came up from the corner. "Are you trying to get into Gray's room?"

A faint blush appeared on Lucy's cheeks. "I-I was just checking to see if he was up, but I guess he's not so I'll head back to my roo—"

"Just walk in," Natsu yawned and walked past her. "He never locks his room."

"He never locks?"

"He only locks it if he's studying. Just go in. Goodnight."

Hesitantly, Lucy reaches for the knob and turns it. Natsu was right; Gray's room is unlocked. Gray must have a serious load of trust to all three of them to leave his door unlocked like this. Lucy looked back up to thank Natsu but the boy was long gone. Lucy made her way into Gray's room quietly, making soundless steps.

. . .

Gray was bed dunked, sleeping peacefully with nothing on except his black boxers. With his eyebrows furrowed, Lucy assumed that the boy slept in a bad mood. His back leaned against the wall, his hands crossed against his chest and his head hung low with a huge frown, his spikes slightly covering his forehead.

"Gray..." Lucy whispered as she walked closer to him. "I'm sorry."

The sleeping boy was motionless. Lucy got on her knees, crossing her arms and leaning on them as she rests them on the bed surface.

Gray looked ridiculously handsome sitting like that. Lucy never noticed how sharp and attractive his features were in everything. That included his dark hair, his lips, his face, his skin, his muscles, his chest, his— Lucy didn't even realize how heavy she was breathing at that point. It was no good, if she were to stay here beside Gray any longer; she might do something she doesn't want to do while he slept. She stood up, getting ready to leave until strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into the bed.

"Please," Gray said breathlessly. "Contemplate about me longer."

"G-Gray! Y-You were awake this whole time?"

Gray shook his head, "I was really sleeping but I heard something shift. I have a sharp sense of hearing and smell, mind you—your vanilla scent is quite strong. It's not difficult to figure you out."

"Oh... I'm sorry for waking you up. You should go back to sleep."

"Too bad you've already woken me up. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Lucy was getting uncomfortable since Gray's arms were still wrapped around her waist. She was more uncomfortable with the fact that she was casually sitting on his lap like she's done this before. Gray didn't seem to be bothered about it, he was more concerned with what was bothering _her_ rather than letting _her _physique bother him.

"I wanted to say sorry for this morning. About Juvia—"

"It's okay," he quickly answered. "A huge part of me knew that you were going to forgive her. There's no use trying to change that stubborn-self of yours."

"How would you know that?"

Gray closed his eyes and nuzzled against Lucy's neck, smiling at the necklace wrapped around her. "I just know. Is that all you have to say? Is that all that's on your mind?"

There were a lot of things on her mind. It was just hard to process them all at once with Gray burying his head on her neck like that; his scent was mixing with hers and it was making her dizzy. Gray's minty scent was overpowering hers; she liked it, but she wouldn't come to admit it. At least not yet. Gray on the other hand just simply didn't want to let go of the girl.

_Her scent makes me want to bite her—_

_No. Gray. Control yourself._

The man hissed, tickling Lucy as his breath brushes her skin. Lucy was soft. Normally, Gray would receive either a slap on the face or a kick whenever he squeezes her close to him but Lucy was vulnerable. Her body has gone completely weak around his strong arms. He chuckled softly and realized how Lucy was feeling.

"Don't be nervous. I'm not going to do anything to you. Not yet."

"W-What are you trying to say!? I'm not nervous!"

_Yes, you are. You're cute_. Gray tried to think of something else to keep her from feeling that way. "Did you change your locker number?"

He felt Lucy raise a brow. "No... Why?"

Gray lies down with a smile, dismissing the subject. "Nothing, just asking. Anyway, Lucy. It's getting late."

"A-AH, yeah!" The blonde quickly gets out of his bed, "Sorry, excuse me. I'll head to bed—"

"...would you like to sleep with me?"

Lucy begins to sweat nervously. "Eh? W-Wouldn't you be bothered if I slept with you?"

Gray stares straight into her eyes. "No, I'd be more than happy if you slept with me. Would _you _be bothered?"

"Well... No..."

"Then that settles it, we're sleeping together." He scoots to the side to give Lucy space to crawl into. "Before you come here... lock the door will you?"

"Eh? But Natsu said you usually leave your room unlocked."

"Mmm. When I study, yes. Now I'll also have to lock my door whenever we sleep together. For privacy, you know?"

_W-Whenever we sleep together? _Lucy thought. _Is he trying to say we'll be sleeping together some other day again?_

Lucy locks the door and in about a minute, found herself in Gray's arms once more. This time, Lucy squeezes her body closer to him, the warmth completely radiating from his skin to hers as she presses her head to his chest. She could feel his steady heartbeat and her running thoughts begin to slow down, her heart harmonizing with his.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

It was silent for a moment. Just when Lucy was about to ask what was wrong, Gray lifts her body so that her face was right in front of his and pulled her closer that he was almost grinding against her. Lucy didn't have time to understand what was about to happen because their lips touched immediately; Lucy's arms instinctively found her way around his neck. Lucy opened her mouth, and their tongues explored each other's mouth, driving Lucy in a daze.

She was running out of breath. How could Gray be so good at kissing like this? Could it be that he kissed someone else before?

He pulled away after a quick lick of her lips. An astounded Lucy looked at him with eyes opened wide. Gray couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're my first, Lucy. I haven't kissed anyone else if that's what you're thinking." He said it like he knew what ran through her mind.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah," Gray's lips presses on her lips once more like he was ready to devour her. "My first... _and last_."


	20. Sunlight Shimmering Love

Lucy woke up from a distant popping noise. Her eyes shot up wide open, surprised at the noise. Her room was filled with balloons of all kinds of colors—blue, red, green, yellow, white, pink—Lucy felt like her room has gone into a pool of rainbow balloons that her eyes moved in circles. Even her bed was full of balloons, so fool that she could barely see the lower-half part of her body.

"What's going on?" She scratched her head. "I don't remember a party coming up and even if there was, why did my room have to be the stock room for the balloons!?"

"There was no party and it's not a stock room." Gray's voice drawled from the pool of balloons.

"!" Lucy blinked, staring into the sea of balloons where she heard Gray's voice. "Gray? Where are you?"

"Find me."

"You're asking for the impossible," she gawked, getting out of her bed cautiously just in case she might step on him. "Why the hell are you hiding?"

Gray didn't reply at first, which got Lucy worried that she began tossing the balloons to the other end of her room.

"If you find me, you're in for a treat."

"A treat?" Lucy raised a brow. "What in the name of Mavis are you talking about?"

He chuckled beneath the pool of balloons. "Just find me, stupid."

And she tried. It took a while for her to notice, but there were strings attached to the balloons with a notecard. Confused enough as she was, she lifted one of the balloons, a pink one in particular because it's her favorite color, and looked at red note. There was something written in it.

_Lucy was able to graduate with honors. She's not that stupid like Natsu after all!_

She pouted at the last sentence but let out a small smile before picking up another balloon.

_I gave her the necklace today. I hope she keeps it safe, it means a lot to me._

"Gray, where are you getting with this?" Lucy asked, holding unto the pendant.

"Oh, did you catch on with the cards attached on the bottom?"

Lucy nodded silently. She didn't want to speak because she wanted to cry at how sappy this was.

Gray sounded worried, "Lucy?"

"O-Oh, yes, sorry. Yeah. I read two of them."

She felt Gray grin. "All of these balloons have notecards attached on the bottom. You'd stay in here for days if you were to read all of them."

"I know!" The whined. "I'm a novelist. I don't intend reading small sentences on cards!"

There goes his chuckle once more. "You don't have to read them all now, Lucy. Just find me."

Near her study table, she tossed more of the colorful balloons on her bed after removing the notecards attached to the strings. She placed each card on the table, deciding that she'll read them all after she finds Gray and see what he's been planning. A few more seconds of tossing and removing cards, her foot finally steps on fabric other than her carpet and assuming that it was Gray, she kneeled down before quickly pushing the balloons aside.

There, Gray laid with a box of chocolate in his hand and a love letter on top of it. His eyes were shut closed as if he was expecting to be hit by Lucy the moment he had been found because he assumed she'd be irritated with him at that point (which by the way, she wasn't). Lucy sat there, blinking, studying the boy with curious eyes.

"Is this your way of asking me out?"

Gray peeked with one eye. "Maybe."

She smiled sheepishly and traced the outline of the chocolate box. "Maybe, huh?" then leaned down to give his lips a quick peck. "Nothing's gonna happen if you don't say the right words."

The boy sat up abruptly before clearing his throat and handing her the gifts on his hands. His face bright red and his eyes quickly averted from Lucy's gaze then straight back into her eyes then away again. Lucy thought it was cute; Gray was completely out of his usual persona and thus went this far to ask her out.

"So... uh..." Gray started nervously. Lucy giggled at the small sweat that slid on the side of her cheek.

"Stop being nervous," she rolled her eyes as she wiped the sweat. "You know what my answer's gonna be. I just wanna hear you ask it."

"I know. But it's not that easy to ask, considering how this is my first time."

Lucy blinked in surprise. "This is your first time asking someone out? How about your prom dates and stuff?"

Gray Fullbuster shrugged. "Never attended one. It's too troublesome."

She gasped. "No way."

"Hey! You make it like _I'm _a player? I'm not Loke you know."

"Wait, what? Loke is a player?"

Okay, so the subject was starting to drift away from the original topic. Gray needed to finish this as soon as possible.

"Okay, this is taking longer than I had planned..." Gray muttered and placed both of his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "Lucy Heartfilia... will you go out with me?"

Lucy stared at the gifts that was now in her hands and tightened her grip around them. "No."

Gray's heart dropped that instant.

"Gray Fullbuster..." Lucy reached to one of her drawers and took out a blue box, handing it over to him. "Will _you _go out with me?"

The boy growled. "This doesn't sound right. A girl asking a guy out?"

"Why not huh?"

"Well first of all, _I _planned this. Don't ruin it!"

"I just did, didn't I? Are you mad?"

Gray gave Lucy a childish look before he quickly grabs the blue box. "No... I'm not. And yes, I'll go out with you."

"I-It's that simple?"

"What's that simple?" Gray raised a brow as he opened the box.

"I mean... _you _planned this and everything... Aren't you mad at me?"

"Hm? Why would I be mad at you? You're my girlfriend. I'm your boyfriend. All's well that ends well."

Lucy dumbly stared at how little he was putting his hard effort into place but she brushed it off and sighed. "Alright. Let's get off the floor."

Gray stared at her.

"Lucy?"

She stood up from her position and looked down on lover. "Ye— WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?"

"...you should get naked too."

* * *

"Ne... Natsu?"

"What is it Happy?"

"...Why is Lucy and Gray crying?"

"Uh... I don't think they're crying Happy... Come'on, let's go out and grab some lunch..."

"Aye! I'll go ask Lucy and Gray what they want to eat—"

"NO! HAPPY DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!"

* * *

_I am SO sorry for such an extremely late update. We've been having internet issues and my phone by far has the weakest personal hotspot. It's such a struggle to update! I'm currently at a cousin's house just to update a chapter and I'll do the same again next week! Thank you to those who have PMed me, and yes feel free to follow my Twitter account for a chat. I hope you all are doing well! -Ria_


	21. What the Hell Natsu?

Natsu knocked into Lucy's door one night.

"I have a problem," Natsu frowned at his friend.

Lucy was half asleep when she opened the door.

"Natsu?" she rubbed her eyes to awaken herself more. "It's 2 o'clock in the morning..."

"I know, I really can't sleep thinking about it."

The eagerness in Natsu's voice kept her up. Lucy moved for Natsu to enter inside before she shuts the door closed.

"So... what's the problem?" Lucy asked the boy sitting on top of her bed.

"I think I like Gray."

Lucy wished she didn't ask what the problem was the moment she remembered the kiss between Natsu and Gray that happened a while back, but it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

In the end, the problem wasn't solved. Natsu still supposedly 'likes' Gray. It would've been nice if it was only just a dream; Lucy got out of her bed to get ready for her first summer lecture before going to work after lunch.

As Lucy faces her reflection in the bathroom, she scrunched up her nose and frowned. Does Natsu really like Gray?

_I can't stop thinking about him_.

Was what Natsu said last night and Lucy couldn't say anything. She was more shocked and speechless than willing to help Natsu out.

Like a devil roaming around her room and listening to her mental thoughts, Natsu knocked on her door. Lucy quickly dressed herself before opening the door and Natsu looked at her with a small smile.

"The thing I said last night probably confused you..." Natsu said hesitantly. "I meant none of it. Just forget it, okay Luce?"

It's not so easy to forget. Stupid.

Especially when your boyfriend's best friend likes your boyfriend. The world is spinning round.

* * *

Gray stared at Lucy who was spacing out during the car ride. When he stopped in front of the building Lucy was getting into, he held her hand and knitted his brows in concern.

"Did I do something wrong Lucy?"

Lucy flinched and looked at Gray with a forced smile. "N-No! Definitely not, you did absolutely nothing wrong!"

But his eyes didn't fall for it. His silence was making Lucy weaken. "It's Natsu."

"Natsu did something to you?"

"No... It's not that," she softly replied. "It's more of like... He's going through something and I can't help him with it."

"Oh, then maybe _I _can help him with it. What's going on with him? He's been avoiding me lately."

Lucy's head perked up. "He's been avoiding you?" So Natsu _does _like him!

"Yeah. At least that's what I noticed..." Gray leaned closer to her. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Maybe you should talk about it with him."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

Lucy felt her heart jump in nervousness. "Because... because I'm a selfish person."

Gray wanted to ask her what she meant by that but she sped up with gathering her things that she was gone by the time he even got the chance to ask.

He raised his brow before driving back to the road. "What's her problem?"

* * *

Natsu was confronted in the afternoon. He was playing games with Happy snoozing on the bed and Gray casually walked into the room without a knock or saying he was coming in.

"So Lucy was acting strange today," Gray started slowly. "You've been acting strange lately too."

"Really?" Natsu replied with a monotone, his eyes glued to the television screen. "I haven't noticed."

"You sure?" The dark-haired boy crossed his arms, bending next to his best friend. "Because Lucy told me I should just talk about _it _with you."

Natsu clicked his tongue and paused his game to face Gray. His face was so serious, Gray felt even more confused than he already was.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

Natsu scooted closer. "What if you find out a guy likes you?"

"...uh, I don't know. I'm dating Lucy, you know that."

"I know, but what if you find out that some guy really close to you likes you?"

Gray doesn't understand. "Then I'll tell him I'm sorry because I love Lucy... What the hell is going on?"

Natsu seemed disappointed but that expression didn't last very long as he turned back to his game and resumed battling. "It's nothing. Nevermind."

"Dude, don't _nevermind _me! How did that question came about?"

"ilikeyou."

Gray blinked. "What?"

Natsu hung his head down. "ilikeyou."

"Fuck! Natsu, say it louder, stupid!"

"I LIKE YOU!"

Gray jumped back in surprise. "Wait, _what_!?"

How in the heavens did things turn out this way!?

* * *

"I think Natsu's just confused," Levy laughed at Lucy who looked so worried about the whole situation.

"I don't know Levy! What if he pounces on Gray or something!?" Lucy cried, putting her binder back into her bag. "Or, or what if Gray likes him back?"

"Don't be dumb, Lucy-chan, Gray's dating you. It's gonna be hard for him to all of a sudden _like _Natsu."

"Oh my gosh, you don't know that! Things can happen!"

"And just what _kind_ of things can happen?" Levy raised her brow. "Be logical for a moment will you, Lucy?"

Lucy was silent. She just prayed to the Gods above that Levy's reassurance was sufficient enough to keep her for the day.

* * *

"H-How long have you liked me?"

"Since I kissed you... I think."


	22. Author's Letter

I do terribly apologize.

I never expected this semester of college to be such a hassle. There's too much on my plate and it's difficult for me to balance catching up with my stories. I haven't even had the time to catch up with Fairy Tail and what not. I truly am sorry! I recently got into the nursing program, so I've been taking a lot of assessments prior to getting in. Life takes a toll sometimes, and truthfully (not trying to get personal here) but I have lost two of the most important people in my life. I'm currently trying to cope with it as well.

If any of you have read Crazy in Love and noticed I have deleted it, I do have my reasons for it, but I'll make it short. I'm sad to admit that I lost inspiration for that story alone and this story has reached its end. I am however, working on another Gray/Lucy story and ought to publish it some time soon after final exams have finished. I'm putting it out there, but I'm also warning you not to get your hopes up. Please stay tuned in.

Thank you for all the PMs and wonders of this story. I'll come back real soon!

-Ria

P.S. Has anyone watched Zootopia? I know this is sooooo far from relative to FT, but let me know if you guys have watched it; I'd like to know your opinions on the movie! Ciao.


End file.
